Retribution
by RagingDragon04
Summary: Naruto fled Konoha with the Scroll of Sealing, never hearing the words that made the madness stop. With his mind filled with revenge, he swore he would one day return and show them all! R&E. Join the 137 people who added this to their alert or favs list.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything created by Masashi Kishimoto. Even though story is labeled as written in English, I will use several Japanese word references. If you don't like it then too bad.

Summary: Naruto fled Konoha with the Scroll of Sealing, never hearing the words that made the madness stop. With his mind filled with revenge, he swore he would one day return and show them all! In his angered state, and with emotions of hatred clouding his mind, he is able to make early contact with the fox. How will this affect Naruto? Read and Find out.

Main Pairing: NaruHina

Enjoy

* * *

**Retribution**

**Past**

_Naruto fled Konoha through the mountain side, with Iruka holding Mizuki off, he would have a sure chance to escape as long as he didn't reveal himself to anyone else._

_With tears flowing down his cheeks he reflected his life from beginning to present. It was no wonder why the whole village had treated him like garbage. But that was still not an excuse for all they had done to him! He always believed that through hard work and dedication, he would be able to show everyone that he was worth acknowledging. However, it seemed that destiny had just been secretly laughing at his futile attempt from the very beginning. _

_No matter what he did, no one would ever acknowledge him... that seemed so perfectly clear now. Memories of abuse, threatening, and beatings resurfaced. Back when he lived in the orphanage, caretakers would beat him, burn him, take his food away, and verbally abuse him with no excuse whatsoever. When he came forward with the truth, no one would believe him because in a matter of hours all his injuries would somehow heal to the point to where it would appear as if they had never happened. _

_He himself began doubting his sanity, was he imagining it all? Where people actually that cruel? Of course not! It must have all been on his head, there was no way that people could be possible of such acts…_

_That was until he learned of the truth a few minutes earlier._

_It was so painfully obvious that it hurt him… it hurt him so much…_

_Naruto bit his lip so hard it drew blood… but in a matter of seconds the wound healed. He began laughing to himself._

_His sanity was slipping…_

_He swore he would get revenge… he would take revenge on this village that mistreated him… he would kill all the people that made his life the miserable hell hole it was!_

_Naruto then snapped away from his thoughts, he needed to keep moving._

_He quickly began jumping from tree to tree, making his way to the Hokage Monument._

_As he got closer he began to get familiar with the route he usually took to get to the top of the monument. If he got to the top without getting any attention to himself he would have a safe trip from then on._

"_I think I heard something over here!" someone yelled._

_Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, and cursed lightly under his breath. _

_Wasting no time, he tried using his head to figure out a way to set his assailants off the track._

_**See those rocks on the bottom? **_

_Naruto jumped, where did that voice come from! He looked down at the bottom of the tree to see a pile of stones. _

_**Throw some of them in the opposite direction.**_

_Naruto began breathing heavily, where was that voice coming from? He was so confused and scared that he just did what the voice ordered._

_He jumped to the bottom of the tree and picked up some stones, and as quickly as he picked them up, threw them to the trees he had previously passed._

"_You heard that! Over there! I see a trail follow me!" yelled another person._

_And with that, the rustling of the trees began to fade away. _

_Naruto swallowed hard, and shook his head trying to rid himself of his temporary shock. He had no time to waste, he needed to flee before they figured out they were heading on the wrong direction._

_Without wasting time he quickly reached the bottom of the monument, all he had to do now, was avoid being seen as he made his way to the top._

_Lucky for him, on a field trip day a few years ago, they had taught them all about the evacuation routes to take in case of an enemy invasion. _

_Ha!_

_If they only knew the same route would provide him with a clever escape… the fools would kick themselves so hard._

_After his quick celebration for remembering, he headed inside the secret doors which lead to the building on top of the monument. Naruto climbed the stairs as fast as he possibly could, the faster he could get to the top, the faster he could get to safety. They would never suspect he came this way, but he couldn't be too careful… he didn't know when the Anbu would be dispatched. _

_Naruto finally reached the top, and as he did so, his breath was taken away._

_The sight In front of him made his heart waver._

_He had never seen Konoha at night before… it was truly a sight to behold…_

_There were all sorts of different lights that stood out in comparison to the darkness of the surrounding forest. It almost seemed as if the lights were dancing… there was a sharp pain in his heart as he beheld the sight._

_He would never be able to see this ever again… he was leaving behind his life in the leaf… he was leaving behind his friends… _

_But as soon as he began thinking, the painful memories of his revelation returned. They would never accept him… _

_Besides, it wasn't as if anyone would even miss him. He envisioned the Third… Iruka… Sakura… Sasuke… Shikamaru… Chouji… Kiba… Ino… Shino… Hinata… the only people he had ever spent time with. They hadn't even talked to him after they graduated… they had just stared at his miserable self. No words of encouragement… nothing. He 'had' no friends to count on, they may have talked and hanged out… but they weren't friends, they weren't there for him._

_He put his hand by his heart and gripped his chest hard, if he didn't leave now his pursuers would eventually catch up to him._

_He turned his back to the village, there was nothing left for him in this place any longer._

_With that lone thought, he began running as fast as he could, not once looking back._

_Unknown to him, a single soul had felt his fleeting presence._

_Hyuuga Hinata awoke from a nightmare, a single tear escaping her eyes, while she painfully gripped her heart._

"_Naruto-kun…" was all she said as a deep sense of sadness took over her.

* * *

_

**Present**

Naruto stood on top of a cliff.

He ran through a set of seals and smashed his hand down to the solid ground. "Doton: Yomi Numa!" yelled Naruto.

As soon as he hit the rock the earth began to soften, as a giant swamp was created, slowly eating the giant rock he had chosen as his target.

As the scroll listed, the technique was created by one of the legendary Sannin, the Toad Sage Jiraiya. It seemed like a useful technique he could use on an unsuspecting group. Once inside the area of the jutsu escape was inevitable, the swamp would swallow them whole and suffocate them to death.

It had been hard work, but it all paid off. He had mastered almost every jutsu from the scroll of sealing, with the exemption of a certain section he wasn't able to decipher. Jutsus used by the founders of the village to date.

It had been a difficult 2 years, but now he believed he was ready.

"Kukuku… well hello Naruto-kun," hissed a familiar voice that made Naruto jump.

"Damn it Orochimaru! I told you plenty of times to not get close to my ear when you do that!" he yelled as he pulled his sword from its shed, ready to rip the hebi teme in half.

"Kukuku, I see you're serious as always Naruto-kun," Orochimaru said as he jumped away.

"What is it you want now teme?"

"The time is upon us Naruto-kun, remember our deal?" asked Orochimaru as Naruto's eyes flickered for a brief second.

"I haven't forgotten… I will never forget," he stated as he whipped his sword around him, and quickly shed it. Suddenly the rocks around him began to collapse.

His eyes glowed in a deep bloody red, one so strong that it put real blood to shame.

"Konoha's time has come,"

* * *

There it is. The first chapter of my new story.

I hope you enjoyed it.

I don't know why or how I came up with the plot. But I started writing, and I just couldn't stop.

I have more written, but I want to see how people react to it.

Please give me your opinion.

* * *

**Description Corner:**

**Uzumaki Naruto**

_Age:14_

_Apperance: (For this chapter) Naruto's attire is something similar to that of Guy from Street Fighter 4. With the exception of the color, Naruto's is a darker orange, and has long sleeves. He also carries a sword on his back (a present from Orochimaru)._

_Abilities: Kage Bunshin, _Doton: Yomi Numa… the rest will be revealed in time. Though you should have a general idea of his abilities.


	2. Ally or Foe?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything created by Masashi Kishimoto. Even though story is labeled as written in English, I will use several Japanese word references. If you don't like it then too bad.

Summary: Naruto fled Konoha with the Scroll of Sealing, never hearing the words that made the madness stop. With his mind filled with revenge, he swore he would one day return and show them all! In his angered state, and with emotions of hatred clouding his mind, he is able to make early contact with the fox. How will this affect Naruto? Read and Find out.

Main Pairing: NaruHina

**Special thanks to everyone who subscribed to this story in both their favs and alerts. I have a total of 9 people hooked so far. Just want to thank you personally, I didn't really write a lot for the first chapter so I wondered if people would be interested. I'm glad I got a couple of you. **

Enjoy

* * *

**Past**

_Naruto had been lost on the forests of the Fire Nation for nearly 2 weeks. In order to survive he had been killing any animal that crossed his vision to scavenge food. Naruto had been on a state of dehydration and starvation for nearly a week now. _

_He had been searching for a source of water for nearly 5 days, there was a source near Konoha. He had passed it as he fled through the forests, but he refused to approach anything close to the village, in fear that someone would identify him and report him._

_Looking for food wasn't that hard, there would occasionally be rabbits, deer, bears, foxes, and even mice he could feed on. Like the savage he was becoming, he would rip them apart with a kunai, and eat their flesh raw, and he would never leave any blood behind, he couldn't waste the 'water'._

_**There is a limit at how much my abilities will assist you.**_

_The beast reminded him._

_At first Naruto had been deadly afraid of the voice, he thought he was going crazy. But then the voice finally introduced itself as the Nine Tailed Beast. The sole source of his problems._

_When it first began to speak to him, Naruto ignored him. He hated it, plain and simple. There was no way he would listen to the monster that destroyed his... the village he used to live on._

_But eventually he started talking back. _

_When they first engaged on a conversation, it was one full of despise for the beast. He would throw every insult he knew, and would tell the beast to go die. Which made the Kyuubi roar in laughter, telling the boy that in a sense he 'was' dead._

_But eventually Naruto found a connection that tied both of them together. _

_Their hatred for that village._

_The beast explained to him how it had been able to feel his pain, and anguish through his years in Konoha. They were bound together, the beast felt what he felt. Kyuubi's hate for the village had only grown with his stay inside the boy's body._

_**I told you already, drinking blood won't help your dehydration, it is in fact doing the opposite. And while my powers heal you and won't let you die, it doesn't mean that you can simply eat raw flesh. Diseases you pick up from those carcasses will destroy your body.**_

_Naruto spat on the ground. _

_He heard the beast, he just didn't care. He was starving and was dying of thirst… What he wouldn't do for a hot steaming bowl of ramen right now…_

_That's when he decided to brake his oath for asking the beast for help._

'_Tell me how to build a fire…' thought Naruto, waiting for the beast to reply._

_**I can do better than that, if you would just let me grab hold of your body I could get us somewhere more suitable.**_

_Naruto didn't even consider the offer. 'Yeah right, as if I'm going to let you control my body. Why should I trust you? What guarantee do I have that you wont simply kill me off and keep my body for yourself?'_

_**I guarantee nothing. And it is good that you don't trust me. That's the first rule you should always remember. Trust no one. However, my survival depends upon you surviving. Unless you want to plague yourself before completing your vengeance, you will allow me control of your body.**_

_Naruto didn't want to do it. But considering the beast's words, he felt he had no choice in the matter._

'_What if I give you partial control?' he offered._

_**What do you mean by partial?**__ The Kyuubi asked with interest._

'_Can't you just control my legs? That way at least I know you wont take over me completely,' _

_Kyuubi didn't answer right away. After a couple minutes he heard the beast speak up. _

_**Deal,**__ said Kyuubi as Naruto suddenly began to feel his feet burning. _

_He cried in agony as a fiery foam began to emanate from his legs._

_**Be honored human. You are wielding the demonic cloak of the fire demon. **_

_A half an hour went by, the full time Naruto kept screaming in agony. But then, after the pain passed, he slowly rose from the ground. With tears rolling down his eyes, he swallowed hard and ask the Kyuubi for instructions._

_**Simply begin to move human. You will discover the cloak's powers as you begin to explore the abilities it possesses.**_

_Naruto did just that, he began to move. At first it was slow, testing that his feet wouldn't begin to burn again. _

_However he got the surprise of his life, as he jumped to the nearest tree. He jumped with such force and speed that he had crushed the bark upon landing on it. The speed in which he moved surprised him. _

_He jumped in the air, testing to see how far his jump was. He regretted his decision seconds later after he took the first jump. He had nearly jumped over 50 feet into the air. Nearly high enough that he would have been able to jump from the ground to the roof of the Hokage's estate if he so wished._

_He panicked as he began descending back to the ground, with this height Naruto believed his legs would break. However, as he smashed down to the ground he found himself unhurt. It felt as if he had landed on some sort of cushion. The next thing he discovered was that he could stick to any surface, just like Iruka did whenever he climbed up to the monument._

_He wouldn't use the stairs or the pulley cart that allowed him to go down into the Hokage's faces. No, Iruka simply walked from the bottom to the top. Naruto had always asked him how he did it, but Iruka refused to tell him. Always telling him that he would learn it eventually when he graduated from the academy._

_The sudden thought of his past mentor made Naruto a bit sad, he wondered if what Mizuki said about him was true. He had always felt a connection to Iruka, but never said anything. He would always be there for him whenever he felt sad, offering a bowl of ramen at Ichiraku's. _

_Naruto shook his head, ridding himself of the memory. _

_No… he couldn't think about them like that anymore. They didn't care about him, they were just like everyone else. _

_He kept testing his legs, trying to see if there was any use left for his new ability. _

_Finally he decided to sprint, trying to see if it had an effect on his speed. _

_Not only did the demon cloak increase his speed, it made him faster than anything else he had seen in his entire life. He'd never seen a ninja run this fast before. Maybe because they didn't use their full ability on the village. But the speed that Naruto currently ran on made him curious to the extreme._

_He ran past deer that fled him, he ran so fast that soon he was able to see a clearing not so far from where he stood. And then he heard it… the sound of running water! He was saved!_

_When Naruto first came out of the forest, the only thing that his eyes focused on was a large lake. It was perfectly clear. He took off the scroll, along with his clothes and dived into it. He gulped down the water to fill his dehydrated body._

_He never thought that water could taste so good. He began to calm down, once his body had regained its balance, he was able to focus again._

_**I still don't see the reason why you wouldn't just let me take control. If you let me, I could easily go back to the village and slaughter everyone for you. **_

_Naruto simply floated on the water, happy and peaceful._

'_Revenge is mine to take,' thought Naruto._

_He wouldn't let the beast have all the fun, however he would let the beast have his share... but he simply couldn't allow that now. He had to master the jutsus on the scroll in order to get stronger. Once he was strong enough, he would go back and obliterate them._

_A sudden thought popped in his mind._

_If he had the scroll… couldn't he simply come up with a water jutsu and drink water from that?_

_No… it wouldn't have worked. He remembered on one of the lessons he hadn't slept through, that it was impossible for anyone to take control of water that wasn't there. The only person in Konoha's History that was able to pull water from virtually anywhere, was the Nidaime Hokage._

_With plenty of Water in his system, Naruto began wondering what he would do next…_

_He got out of the water and laid out in the sun, as he waited for his body to dry before he put his clothes back on._

_Then he heard it._

"_Kukuku… what do we have here?" asked a voice as Naruto quickly volted from the ground and looked around._

"_W-Whose there!" he yelled as he began to put his clothes back on._

_**Quick brat! Jump!**_

_They Kyuubi roared, and Naruto quickly obeyed as suddenly something struck out from the woods, leaving a small crater by the side of the lake._

"_My my, what reflexes you have," said a voice as it jumped back into the woods._

_**Run brat. Now.**__ Ordered the beast as Naruto began feeling his entire body radiating the same heat that his legs had gone through a few seconds ago._

"_Oh my," said the voice with genuine surprise. "Who would have guessed that the boy I meet on my way back home turned out to be the Kyuubi boy," the voice said with interest._

"_I have a name teme," snarled Naruto as he began feeling like dropping in all fours. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I will destroy Konoha, you cannot stop me!" he yelled as he was foolish enough to charge forward._

_**Stupid brat! I said run!**__ Kyuubi roared._

_The battle had lasted less than a few seconds. The man had simply waited until the last possible second to dodge, and then hit Naruto hard in the back of the neck._

_Naruto's body dropped to the ground._

"_You said something very interesting boy…" the man said as he turned his back to Naruto's body and began to go for the scroll._

_But before he had a chance to grab it, Naruto rushed forward, grabbed to scroll, and began to run as fast as he possibly could.

* * *

_

**Present**

"Are all preparations ready?" asked Naruto as he walked down one of Orochimaru's lairs.

"Hai, they are," said a minion as he followed the blonde boy around.

"I gotta hand it to you Orochimaru, your plan for infiltrating the leaf is just perfect," said Naruto as he turned to the Hebi teme. "I would have never been able to pull this by myself," he said as he got locked in a cage on a vast chamber.

"Kukuku, flattery won't get you anywhere, Naruto-kun," said Orochimaru as began setting everything in motion.

"I mean, to tell the leaf you kidnapped me for over 2 years? The fools are probably going to believe that without questioning a single thing!" he laughed as Orochimaru grinned.

Orochimaru looked through the monitors until he found one of his men, he was a vital piece for the plan to succeed. He was a spy he had planted on Konoha. But that wasn't all he was… he was a double agent, he sold any important information back to the leaf village.

Naruto got ready, he knew what Orochimaru had planned. For the following days there was going to be tests on him, they would drain him of all his energy and then call in the double agent for a quick meeting. When he saw Naruto, he would immediately contact the leaf, telling them their long lost Naruto had been found. Eventually the leaf would come and 'save' him. Taking him back to the leaf for medical treatment. They would ask him to tell them any information he had on Orochimaru. After he described the tests, he would tell them about how Orochimaru had met him that fateful day, and had stolen him away.

It was fool proof, there was no flaw on the plan.

Konoha would finally pay for their crimes.

* * *

**Past**

_Naruto hadn't been able to outrun the Snake looking man. No matter how much he ran, the teme wouldn't give up. _

_They had been running for nearly 10 hours straight. _

_He knew the stupid bastard was just toying with him, he was telling Naruto that he could kill him at any moment if he so desired._

_Naruto stopped running and looked at the man giving him chase. _

"_What the hell do you want?" asked Naruto as he panted heavily._

"_Naruto-kun," said Orochimaru as he came near the boy. "Correct me if I heard wrong… but you said you wanted to destroy Konoha?" asked Orochimaru as a grin spread through his face._

_Naruto's eyes widened for a brief second, before rage set into place._

"_Didn't you freaking hear me the first time?" asked Naruto as balled his hands into fists. "I am going to destroy Konoha! I will make them pay for the pain and misery they gave me, and you nor anyone will stand in the way of my revenge!" he yelled his voice dripping with acid._

_Orochimaru's grin only widened._

_Naruto was about to strike the bastard before he opened his mouth and said the next words._

"_Nice to meet you Naruto-kun, my name is Orochimaru, I was once a leaf shinobi as well, but I got banished from the village because of how powerful I became," said Orochimaru as Naruto looked at him with suspecting eyes._

"_So what? What does that have to do with me?" he asked Orochimaru as he tried regaining his breath._

"_It has everything to do with you," he said with one of the creepiest smiles Naruto had ever seen. "For I plan on destroying Konoha as well,"_

_Words of a possible ally made Naruto pause for a brief second. "What do you want from me?" he asked as Orochimaru turned around._

"_I ask only for your help," he said as he began setting Naruto in his plans against Konoha, which greatly increased the chances of success. "If you help me in my quest, I'll offer you my help to become even stronger than you already are," he offered._

_Naruto thought carefully about it. _

_He would need help if he wished to get strong enough take on the village. He didn't know who this man was, but he did know he was strong. Even with the full body cloak that the fox gave him he was unable to keep the man at bay._

_Before he could give Orochimaru an answer, Naruto was haunted by the words that the fox said a while back._

_**Trust no one.**_

_He would use this man to become stronger, and when he was done with him… He would kill him. Little did he know that the same thoughts went through Orochimaru's mind. _

"_You have a deal," said Naruto as Orochimaru smiled._

"_Very well, let us discuss our goals," said Orochimaru, as he put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "As well to begin your training," he said as he eyed the scroll hanging on Naruto's back. "I'm assuming this is the Scroll of Sealing that Mizuki was going to steal?" asked Orochimaru as Naruto jumped back in surprise._

"_How did you know that?" he asked with shock._

"_I was approached by Mizuki, he made me an offer I couldn't ignore," he said as he kept his gaze on the scroll in Naruto's back. "He said he would present me with the scroll of sealing, in exchange he wanted me to give him power," said Orochimaru as Naruto's rage began rising._

"_You mean to tell me that everything that happened to me… learning that I hold the Kyuubi inside me… everything that happened to me was because of you?" asked Naruto as he began feeling the fox's power slowly flowing into him._

"_No," said Orochimaru, which grabbed Naruto's attention. "It was not my fault, if anything it was the Third Hokage's for not telling you in the first place," he said. _

_Orochimaru's words stroke Naruto hard, as Mizuki's words haunted him. He began to remember the fateful night that led to his escape.

* * *

_

'"_Listen to me Naruto," said Iruka as he coughed a little blood. "Don't trust Mizuki, take the scroll and go to the Hokage," said Iruka as he bend down on one leg._

_"Hahaha you're going to protect him Iruka? I thought you would be one of the people who despise him the most," Mizuki said as his face broke into a devilish grin._

_Iruka weakly turned to Mizuki, giving the proctor a nasty glare. "That's enough Mizuki!"_

_Naruto looked at Mizuki and then back to Iruka._

_"What is he talking about sensei?" asked Naruto._

_"You want the truth Naruto?" asked Mizuki as he leaned against the tree he was standing on._

_"Mizuki! Stop right there!" yelled Iruka as he slowly stood he took the shuriken from his back and threw it back at Mizuki, who only dodged effortlessly._

_"Twelve years ago, a rule was created, a rule that silenced everyone old enough to remember about the accident,"_

_"A rule? What kind of rule?" asked Naruto._

_"A rule that only __you __can't find out about," said Mizuki as he waited for the right moment to discharge the hidden information._

_"Stop it!" Iruka yelled._

_"The rule, not to reveal that Naruto is the Kyuubi!" yelled Mizuki as his eyes fixed on Naruto's._

_"W-What?"_

_"That's right! Naruto you're the one that killed Iruka's parent's, and destroyed our village 12 years ago. You are the nine tailed fox!"_

_Naruto stood slowly, his eyes frozen in Iruka hoping he would tell him it was all a big lie, sadly Iruka never spoke up._

"_The Hokage silenced everyone, and ordered us never to speak of the accident. But you can see where that got you? No one likes you Naruto, you're just a reject, even if no one talked about the incident, they passed their hatred down to your generation," laughed Mizuki.

* * *

_

_Naruto remembered everything Mizuki told him about it. And he realized it was true… the Third had been a fool. He had doomed him from the start, no one in the village gave a damn about him. The only person he trusted, Iruka, never spoke up to defend him. He just quietly let Mizuki verbally abuse him._

_Any thought that left held him back from destroying the village left him. _

_A red aura gathered around Naruto, it was different from his chakra cloak. _

_Orochimaru looked at Naruto in amazement. If his eyes didn't lie to him… he was awakening quite the interesting power._

"_Teach me," was all Naruto said._

'_Got him,' thought Orochimaru as he thought of the interesting future the boy had ahead of him.

* * *

_

There you have it guys.

Second Chapter.

I won't be able to write in a couple of days because I have 2 finals to take. But as soon as that's done, I'll begin to write again.

I have enough for a third chapter, but I'll post that whenever I can review and correct most of the mistakes.

Again, thanks to all of you who've subscribed.

You gained my thanks, along with a cookie… which you'll have to buy and eat yourself XD

If you have trouble with the Japanese words, feel free to ask me. I'll add a description list if you want me too.


	3. Infiltration Succeded?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything created by Masashi Kishimoto. Even though story is labeled as written in English, I will use several Japanese word references. If you don't like it then too bad.

Summary: Naruto fled Konoha with the Scroll of Sealing, never hearing the words that made the madness stop. With his mind filled with revenge, he swore he would one day return and show them all! In his angered state, and with emotions of hatred clouding his mind, he is able to make early contact with the fox. How will this affect Naruto? Read and Find out.

Main Pairing: NaruHina

Enjoy.

* * *

**Present**

"Go!" yelled Sarutobi Hizuren as he ran down the halls of the lair. The hall ahead of him split into three directions.

"Shikamaru, Chouji! You cover the left side," he yelled as he signaled his son to come closer. "You and Ino will take care of the right," he said as the two nodded obediently. "The rest of you! Follow me!"

Kakashi and Kurenai's team ran past Asuma's Team, under the Third's command.

They came into another fork, one similar to the one they had come across before.

"Kurenai, Sakura and Shino head down the right path. Kakashi and Kiba will take the left. Sasuke and the rest, lets head down the center, and be cautious," instructed Hizuren as they split up once again.

Sasuke and his group ran down the center hall. They came upon dozens if not hundreds of doors that contained nothing inside.

The continuous number of failed doors was beginning to take a toll on the team.

Only one final door remained.

"I-I think this is it," said Hinata as she stared at the final door.

It was outlined with a golden metal frame, and a top of the massive door stood the shape of what looked like a snake staring down at them with ruby red eyes.

"Ready yourselves for anything," said the Third as he went through several seals and then slammed the ground. "Kuchiyose: _Enkōō Enma," yelled the third, as a giant monkey appeared."Enma!"_

"_Ossu!" yelled the monkey as it assumed a transformation stance. "_Henge: Kongōnyoi!" yelled Enma as he transformed into a staff.

"How about it Hinata-san? Can you see anything with those eyes of yours?" asked Ibuki as she reached for a kunai.

Hinata used her bloodline to be able to look inside the room, however, there was something about that specific room… It was completely dark.

"I-I cant see…" she said.

"We don't have choice then do we?" Sasuke asked as he took out two kunais, he wanted an extra, just in case he had to use one of his wired attacks.

"Proceed carefully," Hizuren said as Sasuke and Ibuki began to open the door.

Everyone walked in carefully, surveying their surroundings.

It wasn't long before Hinata let out a short cry.

"Na….Naruto-kun!" Hinata screamed as she saw a cage on the end of the room.

There laid Naruto, his body sprawled out in the cage. His eyes were dull, and had deep wound on his torso. It seemed as if he had been stabbed by something big.

Upon seeing her crush in the condition he was in, Hinata began to lose consciousness.

"Hinata-san!" yelled Ibuki as she rushed and caught Hinata before she hit the floor. She laid Hinata gently on the floor and then turned to see Naruto's condition, she had to excuse herself, gagging noises following suit.

The Third cursed under his breath.

His double agent laid in front of him, his arms and head had been cut clean off. By the way things looked, Orochimaru had discovered his identity and had him eliminated. By the equipment and papers in the ground, he could guess that the room was a sort of lab or an experiment room.

He looked over at where Naruto was.

The Third couldn't help but punch the wall in front of him… he had failed him again…

He miserably made his way to the cage. All he could do for Naruto now was to take his body back to the leaf and have a burial.

He felt tears gathering around his eyes…

He had failed both Naruto and the Fourth. He wasn't able to maintain the one promise he had sworn to obey… the Fourth's last request before he and his wife died in front of their new born son.

As he began to pry the cage open, something caught his eye.

At first he thought it was his eyes playing tricks on him, but then he saw it again.

Naruto's chest if ever so slightly rose and fell. He was alive!

"Quick get the medics in here! He's still alive!" yelled the Third, as Sasuke turned tail and ran to the entrance to alert the medic team to begin preparations for an operation.

* * *

_**Past**_

_The next day, terror stroke Konoha as they learned of the events from the previous day._

_Uzumaki Naruto had fled the village along with the scroll of sealing. Iruka Umino had died from several fatal injuries. Villagers were quick to tie rumors together, and began to spread fake information around the village. Everyone was led to believed that the demon boy had killed the poor teacher in cold blood. That Iruka tried to help the student turn himself in. With this in mind, an angry mob went to Naruto's apartment and broke hell loose Someone thought it'd be a great idea to throw a home-made Molotov into the demon kid's window. Three hours later, there was a massive fire which claimed the lives of many innocent villagers, as well as 3 neighboring buildings. The villagers blamed it all on the demon kid, if it weren't for him there might have been rain to stop the fire that day._

_Sarutobi was having a heart attack, he couldn't understand how a 12 year old academy boy had been able to elude several trained shinobi. He would never be able to die down how that exact same boy had knocked him out and escaped with the most precious scroll in the village. By the time he sent the Anbu to search for Naruto, it was already too late. They had only been able to find the hiding spot of the traitor Mizuki… he had been charged for the murder of Iruka Umino, and as well as aiding Naruto on stealing of the scroll. He was sentenced to death the same night he was taken in. Mizuki swore he hadn't killed Iruka, but the evidence against him was too incriminating to leave room for doubt.  
_

_Later that day, the Hokage himself had to present himself in front of the graduating class. To let them know of the events that took place the night before, as well as to assign them to their squads. _

_When the class was told of their teacher's fate, many of the student's had cried. They couldn't believe that the same happy-go-lucky teacher that had administered their test the day before was simply gone. Everyone in the class shed a tear for their instructor, with the exception of Uchiha Sasuke and Aburame Shino. Both of them were surprised by the sudden death of their teacher, but that was it. No tears and no emotions showing they cared about his fate. _

"_If anyone wishes to talk about this with someone, we will have teachers come in shortly to talk with each of you individually," said the Hokage. Hiding his face under his hat._

"_I-Iruka-sensei!" cried Sakura, as she hugged her rival. Who could only hug back and shed her own tears._

_Hinata cried as well, she may have not known their teacher personally, but it felt as if she had developed a bond with him. _

"_What ever happened to the looser?" asked Sasuke, seemingly unaffected by the depressing environment._

_Sasuke's question caught the attention of everyone in class._

"_'Uzumaki Naruto'," he corrected. "Is considered to be a rogue ninja. We couldnt find him anywhere, which leads us to believe that he must have somehow escaped the village." said the Hokage, as he decided not to mention that Naruto became a class S criminal over night.  
_

_That was the last thing Hinata needed to hear. With a loud thud, Hinata fainted and fell to the side._

_Several students rushed to her aid, quickly picking her up and waving air to her face. Several of the student's asking her if she was alright._

_The Hokage sighed and made his way up the stairs to get a hold of the unconscious girl._

"_What exactly makes 'Naruto' a rogue ninja?" asked Sasuke with curiosity. With the circumstances given, it would only seem the moron ran away. The fact that the Hokage didnt mention Naruto's rank as a rogue ninja made him feel more curious. The Hokage was trying to hide something from them, he knew it.  
_

_Sarutobi picked up the poor girl and waved at her face with his hat. "That would be classified information," said the Hokage as he headed towards the door.  
_

_Sasuke smirked. That could only mean the moron had run off with something very important to the village... or at least something similar to that. _

_Now all he needed to do was figure out what that dead last had taken with him… if it made him strong, then Sasuke himself could use it to get closer to his damned older brother._

"_An instructor will be here shortly to deliver your team formations, please be patient and stay in the room," said the Hokage as he carried Hinata to the academy nurse. _

_Hizuren Sarutobi knew exactly what the young Uchiha had been trying to accomplish. He complied, but that boy was too clever for his own good. If he hadnt answered his questions, he would have risked Sasuke openly asking what Naruto's rank was. He simply wouldnt allow that to get out._

_With a smirk the Hokage exited the room. Even with all his cleverness, Sasuke would never be able to find a replica of what made Naruto as dangerous as he was. Stealing the scroll was a serious crime, which would have gotten him at least a B-rank or at most an A-rank rogue nin. However, techniques could be re-written. What Naruto took with him was something far more important that could never be replaced. The Fire Nation's bijuu, the Nine Tailed Fox, which made Naruto more dangerous than a simple shinobi who knew high level techniques._

_He walked towards the nearest set of stairs. He needed to go down a story, in order to reach the floor where the nurse's office was. _

_He spotted the room down the hall, and made his way to it.  
_

"_My goodness!" yelled the nurse as she got surprised by the Hokage's quick entrance into her office._

_She quickly noticed the girl he carried in his arms.  
_

_"What happened to her?"__she asked regaining__ her composure._

"_She fainted when she heard the news,"_

_The nurse's eyes flashed with sadness for a second.  
_

"_Poor girl," the nurse said as she stroke Hinata's forehead. "I'll go get you some ice. I'll be right back," said the nurse as she excused herself from the room._

_With his job done, the Hokage began to leave the room as well._

"_Naruto-kun…"_

_The Hokage turned around to see Hinata laying asleep on the bed._

_"Naruto-kun..."  
_

_He made his way back to her. The girl kept chanting the boy's name. _

_It finally dawned on him. He knew why the girl fainted._

_It wasnt because of the news themselves... it was because the boy she had a crush on, was announced to be a rogue ninja. _

_The emotions she must have felt must have made her faint.  
_

_The girl fainted because of Naruto's absence. He could 'now' see that the girl felt something for the boy. _

_Out of everyone in that class… no one had shown any interest for Naruto's safety. _

_It wasnt until the young Uchiha asked of Naruto's fate that everyone learned what happened._

_Hinata opened her eyes. _

_"Hello young lady, how are you feeling?" the Hokage asked as he took a sit next to her bed.  
_

"_W-What will happen to Naruto-kun now?" Hinata asked worriedly, quickly remembering the Hokage's words in the classrom. She had hoped that this day was nothing but a nightmare…but waking up to see the Hokage's depressed look told her it wasn't a nightmare. She had to know… she had to know what would happen to Naruto…_

"_I'm sorry Hinata," the Hokage said. "Naruto stole something very important to the village… he's in a very delicate predicament," the Hokage said. He was careful to choose his words, after all he didn't want to worry the girl anymore than she already was._

_"W-What will happen to him," she repeated, her voice still sad, but with a firm tone._

_The Hokage's eyes widened a bit. This shy girl was trying to force an answer out of the Hokage…  
_

_Hinata suddenly realizing what she had done, she bowed and began to apologize._

"_I-I'm sorry…" _

_The Hokage laughed and set her at ease.  
_

"_Don't worry Hinata, you did nothing wrong," he said amused. _

_"And about Naruto…" he said, catching Hinata's attention. "I will do everything in my power to find him and bring him back safely," he said as he petted Hinata's head. "Now rest child…" he said as he formed a seal. _

_Seconds later, Hinata fell back to sleep.

* * *

_

_Back in the classroom, a jounin by the name of Genma entered the room holding a stack of papers._

"_Alright listen up, I know you were all students of the late Iruka Umino, and I'm sorry for your loss," he said._

_He focused his attention on the desk, and then spit out the giant toothpick that he carried in his mouth, which stuck into the desk firmly."I'm here to give you the formations that you would be split into," _

_There was still a few students who were whimpering over their lost sensei. Genma sighed, he hated dealing with kids. He spotted a girl with an unusual hair color and decided to get everyone's attention so they could get right into topic. "You there, with the pink hair," he said as Sakura looked him directly in the eyes._

"_H-Hai?" she whimpered, as she dried up the tears welling in her eyes._

"_Do you know why ninjas are split into a squad of 4?" _

"_Hai, because if they were to divide teams of ninjas into more numbers, the chances of being discovered by the enemy are raised. Genin are paired with a Jounin captain to assure the genins dont come to harm," she said with knowledge._

'_Oho…it seems I picked a smart one,' Genma thought._

"_Also, there can't be less, or else the single ninja would be easily outnumbered, and would drop his success rate on missions," she continued._

"_Correct, good answer," he said as he then concentrated on the list in front of him._

"_Not only are you being placed with a team, the people in your squad will become companions who you'll need to depend on in times of danger," he lectured quickly catching all of the student's attention._

"_Without further ado, let me introduce you to your future teammates," Genma said as he began listing the names of students, along with their assigned Jounin, until he got to the last 9 people._

"_For Team 7, the original formation was supposed to be a little different, It consisted of Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Inuzuka Kiba" this caught the attention of both Sakura and Sasuke._

_Deep inside Sakura thanked the heavens. By saying 'original formation' meant that the formation had been changed, meaning that she wasn't going to be paired with the troubled-dog smelling-loud mouthed student. But that also meant that there was a chance Sasuke was not going to be placed in the same team._

_Sasuke was indifferent. He didn't really care who he was placed with, all he cared about was that his teammates were able to keep up with him. On a side not, he thanked Kami that the formation would change. Sakura was smart, but that was all she was, she had no ability whatsoever, he doubted she would be any use in real combat. Kiba was okay, he was one of the student's that was an actual match in a battle.  
_

"_However, since there was conflict between the council yesterday, the council had to improvise and changed the formations slightly," he said as he turned the page to read out the actual team members._

"_On team 7 we have Uchiha Sasuke, Tatsumaki Ibuki and Hyuuga Hinata," he said as he looked around the class, but noticed there was 2 students missing. There was supposed to be 9 students left, but only 7 sat on their seats. "Stand up and come to the front," asked Genma as Sasuke stood up and went to the front. _

"_Where is Hyuuga and Tatsumaki?" asked Genma, Kiba was quick to respond._

"_She was taken away by the Hokage, since she fainted... and I dont know any Ibukis" _

"_She fainted? She must have taken Iruka's death pretty badly huh?" Genma said as suddenly Sakura and Ino began to sob again._

'_Damn…' cursed Genma as he forgot they were still mourning._

"_Actually, she fainted when the Hokage mentioned Naruto," said Kiba as he scratched his head. "I don't get it though… why did she faint over Naruto?" he asked himself as everyone looked at Kiba for the dense baka he was.  
_

"'_Anyway', tell the Hyuuga she's in your team, and as for this Ibuki..." he said as suddenly he heard banging._

_**Bang Bang Bang **_

_Everyone turned their attention to the desk in front. With every bang the desk would shift a few inches. Then they heard a wail for help._

_"Hello! I'm stuck in here! Someone please let me out!" yelled a voice in distress._

_Genma smiled as he went near the desk. "Now... why would someone be stuck in a desk?" _

_There was silence for a couple of seconds._

_"I'm new and I was trying to show everyone how cool I was by scaring the teacher!" yelled the voice as it suddenly started crying._

_Genma removed the toothpick he had thrown earlier when he had entered the room._

_A dark haired girl with long hair popped her head out and took a peek at the class. Then without warning she somersaulted in the air and landed on the desk sticking her hand up with a victory sign. _

_"Yo! My name is Tatsumaki Ibuki!" she yelled as she grinned at the class._

_The entire room felt silent. _

_Ibuki opened her eyes and scanned everyone's faces, until she landed her sights on Sasuke._

_A blush spread through her cheeks...  
_

_Her eyes turned into hearts..._

_And then hell broke loose._

_"Oh my god!" she yelled as she jumped off the desk and landed next to him. "You're hot!" she yelled as she pointed at him._

_Sasuke's face twitched ever so sligtly, and in the background Ino and Sakura's faces were flabbergasted._

_Shikamaru blinked a couple of times, and then turned to Chouji._

_"Is it just me... or does that girl remind you off..." _

_"Naruto," finished Chouji as he continued munching on his chips.  
_

_"Greeeeat!" yelled Kiba as he laughed wildly at the new girl's antics. "Just what we needed! A Naruto clone!"_

_A vein popped on Genma's forehead. "Settle down!" he yelled as everyone turned their attention back to him. _

_Genma looked down at the list. "You're mentor will be Hatake Kakashi," he said as he moved on with the rest of the teams. "Hatake Kakashi is a Jounin who specializes in Ninjutsu," he mentioned to the 2 students in front of him._

"_Moving on, Team 8 will consist of Haruno Sakura, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba," said Genma, quickly trying to finish his job. "Your mentor will be Yuhii Kurenai, she is a newly assigned Jounin, who specializes in Genjutsu," he said as he finally reached the last 2 pages._

"_Team 9 will be the rise of the new Ino-Shika-Cho group," said Genma as he saw the last 3 students. They truly resembled their fathers, with the exception of Ino, who got her hair and eyes from her mother. "Obviously, this means that the members of this group will be Yamanaka Ino, Naru Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji, your mentor will be Sarutobi Asuma, he used to be a member of the __Shugonin Jūnishi, he is a balanced Jounin with high skill in all areas,__" he said as he Shikamaru let out a huge sigh. _

"_Great, out of all the Jounin I get the one that works me until death… man what a drag…" said Shikamaru as he slumped over in his seat. He remembered the name, Asuma had been one of the teacher's that had forced Shikamaru to take all sorts of different tests.  
_

"_That'll be all, your mentors will be here shortly, and remember... I'm never seeing any of you ever again" he finalized as he crossed the door. _

_...Then hell re-broke loose_

_

* * *

_

**Present**

Hinata awoke from her sleep as she studied her surroundings. The first thing she saw as she opened her eyes was the dark clouded sky.

"This doesn't look good," she heard a voice say.

"Do your best to save him, that's an order!" yelled the Hokage.

Hizuren Sarutobi was sick and tired with all the excuses the medic ninjas brought up. It was so obvious they wanted to let the boy die!

"B-But sir! It'd be a waste of our chakra!" the medic ninja continued. "This… 'kid'… is as good as dead, I don't think we'd be able to save him even if we operated on him!"

"I don't give a damn if it's a waste of time! You will operate and you will do it **NOW**!" yelled the Hokage in rage.

The other medic ninjas trembled in fright and wasted no time, and began preparations for the operation. The medic nin that had earlier defied the Hokage frowned and looked at the Hokage with defiance. "I refuse to operate on…'him'," he said. "I'm the lead surgeon medic of this squad, without me there will be no operation, so I-"

"That's it!" Hizuren yelled as he grabbed a hold of the man's shirt and held him against a tree. "If you refuse to treat this boy… I will consider this treason against your leader!" he told him with killing intent pouring into every single word. "Refuse to treat him, and I will personally make sure that everything you've worked for in your entire life is destroyed! Your worst nightmares will come to life, I'll make sure of it!" he swore.

Any sign of fear the man had hidden before disappeared. As soon as the Hokage had let him go, he had rushed to gather his tools.

Hinata stood agape at the scene that unfolded, and then she remembered. She had found Naruto on what appeared to be a cage. Then… then… she had fainted…

She tried to stand, but was quickly stopped by her teammate.

"No, Hinata-san. The medics told me to make sure you rested," said Ibuki as she made Hinata lay back down.

"B-But… Naruto-kun is…" she said as she felt her eyes begin to water.

"I know how you feel Hinata-san… even though I didn't know Naruto-kun personally I understand why you wish him to be better," she said as she looked behind her to see the Hokage threaten the medic team into operating. "But there is nothing we can do," she stated truthfully.

Hinata let Ibuki's words sink… as much as it hurt her, Ibuki was right. All she could do for Naruto now was believe in him, and hope he survived.

_

* * *

_There you go. The third chapter.

I know I said I wouldnt write in a while. But it was kind of hard studying with Naruto in my head. Hopefully this will help.

I want to ask a big favor to all the people that have subscribed to this story. If its not too much trouble, would you guys please review once or twice? Apparently reviews are what make people want to read stories these days. With the 33 people I have subscribed, the story should easily get get 60 reviews. Hopefully with that more people will decide to visit and read the story.

I want to know the opinions of my readers. Help me improve the story. I will write with my style, but I want to see what you like and what you think was cool. And personally, it makes me feel good about myself knowing that I have people that enjoy reading my work. Not that I dont already feel that way lol. I never had 33 people subscribe to any of my stories within 2 days.

Thanks for reading.

I'll be sure to Ace my Finals and give you guys more chapters.

Laters,

RagingDragon04

**P.S.: I did did chapter in a flash. If you find any mistakes or parts that dont make sense please tell me right away. PeAcE**

* * *

**Description Corner**

**Tatsumaki Ibuki**

Age: 12(in past) 14(present)

Appearance: If anyone is familiar with Super Street Fighter 4, you should know which Ibuki I'm talking about. She wears the same outfit she wears on the game. Except that on 'present time' she wears the black suit, rather than the original color.

For those of you who have no clue who Ibuki is, then here is a description from the street fighter wiki:

Ibuki is a beautiful young girl from Japan who is raised in a ninja village that is hidden from societies' watchful eyes. It is here; where she trains in the deadly art of ninjutsu. She has a slim, athletic build and her blackish/brown hair is held back tightly in a topknot that drops well below her waist. Unlike her other female counterparts in the same genre, Ibuki's outfit has a more traditional type of ninja dogi, consisting of a sleeveless upper garment, baggy pants, arm guards, and a mask that conceals the lower half of her face. Her footwear consists only of cloth bandages that are wrapped around her shins, ankles, and instep.

You can find a pic of her if you go to google and write her name down.

Abilities: Her fighting skills are what they are on street fighter. I'll plan on giving her some jutsus though, so thats something to look forward to for those who know her.

Answers for questions u may ask: Why is her last name Tatsumaki? Because thats the first thing that came to my head... Why are you using a character from another series? My strong suit is keeping characters in character, I cant come up with character of my own. Or in other words, I'm afraid I'll ruin my own story by creating a character of my own. Are you going to overpower this character just because you like her? YES! Nah just kidding. No, I wont, I promise you that right now. 'Is' she a Naruto clone? Not literally, she is herself. I'm just going along with the attitude I saw from the game. Are you going to hook Ibuki with Sasuke? Cause if so I dont want to read. Sasuke? Girlfriend? Can those two words go together in the same sentence?


	4. Trauma Center

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything created by Masashi Kishimoto. Even though story is labeled as written in English, I will use several Japanese word references. If you don't like it then too bad.

Summary: Naruto fled Konoha with the Scroll of Sealing, never hearing the words that made the madness stop. With his mind filled with revenge, he swore he would one day return and show them all! In his angered state, and with emotions of hatred clouding his mind, he is able to make early contact with the fox. How will this affect Naruto? Read and Find out.

Main Pairing: NaruHina

Enjoy.

A special thanks to **Vld** and **DeathFanZero** for their helpful reviews. And a thanks for all those who reviewed.

* * *

**Past**

_Nearly 2 years have passed since Naruto's disappearance and nearly a year and a half since everyone stopped caring. The rumors gone past, private celebrations for the Kyuubi's host disappearance, and not to forget everyone's readiness to close the file away forever. _

_The Hokage took a deep breath and then exhaled as he looked out the window. From the right height, Konoha could appear to be a truly beautiful place. It was such a shame that he couldn't say the same for the people living on it._

_He looked at the case file on his desk. The council had decided that looking for Naruto any longer would begin to affect Konoha's resources, and thus voted to finally seal the case away. _

_Half the council consisted of clan heads, and the other half were villagers of interest. It was a system that was supposed to keep the village under balance. However, for the last 2 years the council had been on a heated debate on what to do with Naruto's case._

_Clan Heads debated that Naruto was just too important to ignore. If he were to be killed the Kyuubi would only need time in order to rematerialize and seek revenge for its sealing. It would take years, but whenever it did rematerialize, it would bring hell upon Konoha. And no one would be able to stop it._

_However, the villager's faction debated that the resources spent on looking for Naruto were for naught. They hadn't heard from any of their contacts, if Naruto were truly alive then at least one contact could have made contact by now._

_Konoha had spies all over the ninja world. Every nation had spies within them, with the exemption of the Rain village. They had done a clean out search of the forests in the Fire Nation, and still… no sign of him._

_With that as their final piece of ammunition, the villager's faction was able to convince half of the other faction to close the deal, and so they did._

_As of today, the search for Naruto was over. _

_The Hokage's mind took him years back, when he had promised the young Hyuuga that he would find Naruto. _

_Another broken promise to add to the collection._

_He sighed deeply._

_How would he explain it to Hinata that searching for Naruto was no longer possible? _

"_Hey! You can't just barge in here!" yelled the voice of the Hokage's secretary. "Hokage-sama asked to not be disturbed."_

"_We got a message that Hokage-sama needs to see!" the female voice yelled._

"_H-Hey! Wait!" _

"_Hokage-sama!" yelled the voice as she broke into the room._

_The Hokage raised his brow in surprise. "Yes?" _

"_I'm so sorry Hokage-sama… I-I tried explain b-but…" said the secretary as she looked at the Hokage in shame._

"_It's okay Kyoko-san, you're excused," said the Hokage as the secretary bowed one last time and left._

"_Now, what is so urgent that it required you breaking my doors down?" asked the Hokage as he looked at the mess his shinobi did._

_The girl blushed in embarrassment, but then quickly dismissed it._

"_We received a message from one of Jiraiya-sama's contacts," she said as the Hokage's eyes widened._

"_Let me see that," the Hokage said as the girl bowed down and handed the scroll to her leader._

_The Hokage opened the scroll to see a complex number of seals. He set it down, then quickly went through many hand seals and finally brought his hand over the scroll. _

_As he did so a cloud of smoke exploded from the scroll._

_Inside was something that made his heart nearly stop._

_It was a complete file on Naruto's whereabouts and location. _

"_What is it Hokage-sama?" asked the girl as the Hokage quickly snapped out of his shock._

"_Quickly! Contact the council and assemble an emergency meeting!" the Hokage ordered as he further examined the scroll._

"_Hai!" yelled the surprised kunoichi as she ran out the door._

_This was it, with this evidence he would be able to amass a platoon and conduct a rescue mission. _

_The scroll not only contained information about Naruto's whereabouts. It listed who Naruto's captor was, which came to a complete surprise to the Hokage. At last, after nearly 15 years he resurfaced, his former pupil, Orochimaru._

_A small pang of resentment hit his heart, another of his mistakes brought back into the light. If he had stopped Orochimaru years back, he wouldn't be in possession of Naruto._

_For whatever uses, Orochimaru had something very important in the village, and he would get it back… regardless of the cost.

* * *

_

**Present**

"Keep using the chakra to mend the bones back together," said the lead medic to his apprentice Haru.

The pale green glow generating from the palms of her hands intensified, as the bones directly under her hands began to shiver slightly.

Slowly, yet at a constant pace did the bones begin to slowly regenerate.

The operation required extreme concentration. The slightest mistake could cause the chakra to change from healing to regular chakra, which would cause the bone to burn, rather than heal.

Haru's forehead began to sweat profusely. She had been in the process of mending the bones back for nearly 2 hours. A very exhausting procedure, which had begun to take a toll on her. It didn't help that the Hokage kept looking daggers at the medics.

The lead medic signaled one of his medic companions to come closer.

A man rose from the ground, towering almost 6'8 in height, as well as being quite 'heavy'.

"Minoru-kun, put your hands over Haru's," he instructed

Minoru obeyed and put his hands just above Haru's.

"Slowly… Very slowly, begin to channel your chakra into Haru's hands,"

Minoru took a deep breath and then closed his eyes.

A faint blue light emanated from his hands. He lowered his hands gently until he made contact with Haru.

Haru winced as they made contact, but as they synchronized, the green glow that came her palms, expanded to cover her hands in full.

The surrounding genin teams observed with amazement, they had never seen any sort of medical operation done before.

"What just happened Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura, her eyes focused on the procedure.

Kakashi looked at the genin and began thinking of a simple way to answer her question.

"I'll take that question if you don't mind Kakashi," said Kurenai as she overheard Sakura's interest in the subject.

"Be my guest," said Kakashi as he gave Kurenai an odd look. Was it so bad that her student asked him a question?

"Well, you see Sakura, there is several scenarios in which procedures like this happen," she started as she approached the girl. "What do you think happened just now?" she asked as she took a sit next to Sakura.

Sakura closed her eyes and started thinking.

"Well… Haru-san has been working on mending Naruto's bones back together, and for a while now the green glow in her hands has been waning…" she said as Kurenai nodded.

"Good observation, anything else?"

By this point, many of the other genin concentrated on Kurenai's and Sakura's conversation.

"W-Well… right now, Minoru-san put his hands over Haru-san's, then the green glow completely enveloped her hands… so I'm guessing that Minoru-san gave his chakra to Haru-san?" said Sakura with an uncertain tone.

"That was half correct, while Minoru-san can't simply give his chakra away, they're doing the best next thing. They're synchronizing their flow and rate of chakra so that they can continue the operation without stopping," said Kurenai with knowledge.

"Why do they not just switch?" Sakura asked in wonder. If they were both medic ninjas, what stopped Minoru-san from taking over while Haru-san had a break?

"They're currently on a very delicate operation," Kurenai said as she bit on her lip. "Right now they're working on borrowed time, they don't know when Naruto-kun will simply die, they have to hurry and finish so that they can close him up," she said as she took a deep breath and continued. "It may also be that Minoru-kun is a Tank medic ninja," said Kurenai as Sakura lifted a brow.

"Tank? What does that mean?" she asked in confusion.

"Well… to be a medic ninja, you require very good chakra control. Those who have good chakra control are said to have very small chakra reserves. The less you have, the easier it is to manipulate and control. A medic Tank is someone who has an excess amount of chakra reserves, and with hard training learns how to focus it, so that medic ninja who have limited amounts of chakra are able to operate for longer amounts of time,"

"So, if I were to have good chakra control, I could have Sasuke-kun lend me his reserves to become a super duo?" asked Sakura as he eyes began shining in anticipation from her sensei's confirmation.

Kurenai looked at Sakura dumbfounded, but quickly regained her composure and let out a sigh. Sakura was a very bright kunoichi, she had a lot of potential to become a great kunoichi… it was such a shame that she was so obsessed over boys. In simpler terms, a fangirl of Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sorry to disappoint you Sakura, but that kind of skill needs to be learned on the Medic Ninja Academy, and I very much doubt Sasuke will want to go back to the academy to learn how to synchronize his chakra with someone else," said Kurenai as she noticed Sasuke 'tch' and look away in annoyance.

Sakura (and Ino in secret) cursed inwardly.

"Kaito-san! All bones have been mended, we only require to close the wound," said Haru as the group turned their attention back to the scene.

"Alright, leave it to me," said the Lead Medic known as Kaito as he began to go through several seals and then slammed the ground, followed by a huge explosion of smoke.

As the cloud of smoke died away, a complex amount of seals appeared around Naruto's resting place. "Get ready, we're going to proceed and use a mass rejuvenation procedure, we need to close that wound as soon as possible" said Kaito as he put his hands together and began to channel his chakra into his hands.

Little by little his hands began to glow in a faint green color, which spread from his fingertips until his hands were completely surrounded. He took a few steps until he was right in front of Naruto.

"Now, everyone, gather your chakra and channel it into my own," he ordered as Haru, Minoru, and a third member of the medic squad began to channel their chakra, and then gently placed their arms over each other.

If it had been anything else, this sort of scene would have seemed silly. But the moment all of their hands were touching each other, the glow in Katio's arms exploded with green fire, it seemed as if an explosion tag had exploded.

"Now gently… gently…" said Kaito as he brought the massive green orb into Naruto's wound.

The second the green fire touched Naruto , he let out a massive howl of pain.

Everyone present winced as Naruto began to twist and turn his body madly, as if he had been stabbed all over again. Some looked away in disgust, Naruto's blood was going everywhere. If he had not been bound to the table he was on, he could have possibly lash out at them. Hinata looked away in pain as she saw her crush in his worse state.

Ignoring Naruto's howls of pain, Kaito carried on, and brought the massive ball of fire back into his wound, which made Naruto howl again. Seconds later he passed out cold.

The procedure carried on for nearly 4 extra hours.

As soon as they finished the Hokage approached Naruto, his wound was completely healed, only a scar remained on his chest, a bright pink scar.

"Will he be alright?" the Hokage asked with concern, as Kaito looked at the Hokage with indifference.

"I did everything possible to save his life, it is up to him whether he lives or dies," he said coldly. He took off his bloody scrubs and put them away on a plastic bag, as did the rest of the medic ninjas.

"If you don't want his chances to drop, you should rush him to the hospital in the leaf, other doctors could run tests on him to see if anything else is wrong," Haru said with some concern.

Kaito had to be honest, the boy's will to live surprised him. God knew how long he had been sitting on that cage with that huge wound on his chest. The amount of blood they had found on the ground was several times of that of a simple boy. Just how much had the boy bled? The thought of his constant suffering was enough to make him try his hardest to save him. He forgot about him being the 'Kyuubi boy', and just saw him for the boy in need he was. He didn't approve of him being saved, after all, he hosted the beast which lead too many family's misfortunes.

"Its time to head out!" yelled Hizuren as all the sleeping members began to wake up and got ready to head back to the leaf.

One thing that concerned the Hokage was Naruto's missing healing factor. If he remembered correctly, when Kushina, the previous host, suffered an injury, it would begin to heal immediately. What happened that made the healing factor banish?

"Kakashi, you take Naruto. Make sure not to stir him so much, there is no telling what he will do once he wakes up," said Hizuren as Kakashi gave him a confused look.

"Hokage-sama?" asked Kakashi, hoping the Hokage would clarify.

"This was just too easy… I don't want any surprises…" said Hizuren as he looked at Naruto's face. "Orochimaru had Naruto for 2 full years, there is no telling what he will do once he wakes up. He might have been only a prisoner, or he might be a spy for Orochimaru,"

Kakashi couldn't believe his ears, the Hokage doubted Naruto? After founding him almost dead in a deserted lair?

"Don't look at me like that Kakashi…" Hizuren asked as he watched everyone get ready to leave. "I have a bad feeling about this… Orochimaru wouldn't just leave Naruto behind, considering he knew what Naruto was capable of, letting him die in a cage seems like a trap," said the Hokage as he studied his surroundings.

It was all too convenient… he couldn't shake the feeling something was off. He placed his attention on Naruto, perhaps when he woke up he would be able to elaborate. If anything sounded off, he would have Ibiki and Inoichi have a go at him.

Before any of that happened, Naruto would be put under surveillance.

He looked around the campsite, everyone seemed to be ready to go.

"Our goal is Konoha, if we run at max speed we should be able to get back in 4 days," said Hizuren as everyone nodded.

"Lets head out,"

With that said, every ninja present disappeared in a blur.

* * *

There you go people, 4th chapter is out.

Hope you guys liked it.

I'm sorry it was short. But as I wrote, I realized that this would be a nice ending for the chapter.

I know much didn't happen but I hope you enjoyed

I'm already working on the next one. So don't get upset.

One thing bothered me, I wanted to use the operation that Tsunade used on Neji, but I couldn't remember if it had a name. Then I also realized that it takes an ultra skilled medic to pull off what Tsunade and Shizune did. So I had to improvise. Hope you guys like that bit of imagination.

**If you spot any mistakes, be sure to tell me so I can correct them. Thanks for the help. Please review and tell me what you thought.**


	5. Never Trust a Snake

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything created by Masashi Kishimoto. Even though story is labeled as written in English, I will use several Japanese word references. If you don't like it then too bad.

Summary: Naruto fled Konoha with the Scroll of Sealing, never hearing the words that made the madness stop. With his mind filled with revenge, he swore he would one day return and show them all! In his angered state, and with emotions of hatred clouding his mind, he is able to make early contact with the fox. How will this affect Naruto? Read and Find out.

Main Pairing: NaruHina

Enjoy.

* * *

**Past**

_Drip…Drop…Drip…Drop…_

_Water dripped down from one test tube to another. The sound of pens striking paper filled the room. Moans and screams for mercy rang loudly on his ears._

_Naruto closed his eyes in boredom. This had been his exiting life for the last couple of days._

_He opened his eyes and turned his attention to the Hebi teme. He had been working on something important, he could tell by the look of all the minions running around excitedly._

_His eyes began burning with a deep inner fire, staring holes at Orochimaru. His inner fire ignited by the hatred he felt for the snake man… so deep that it almost rivaled his hate for Konoha._

_Four days into the tests had taken everything out of him. All his energy, chakra, and will to live slightly dropped every minute spent on that miserable little cage. _

_The scientists working with Orochimaru had injected him with all kinds of medicines, shocked him and waited for his healing factor to set it, taken dozens of blood vials from him. And as if that wasn't bad enough, he had to endure with the continuous annoyance of their other test subjects, asking/begging for their captors to put them out of their misery._

_Half the time, Naruto had done it for them. Not because he felt sorry for them, no, Naruto killed them because of their weakness and weak will to survive. _

_Of course, Orochimaru wasn't very amused when he heard that Naruto had been killing his guinea pigs. His immediate response was to let his minions do their worse to Naruto as punishment. _

_The following days were even more unbearable as the tests worsened. Before his little killing spree, Naruto had been allowed to rest a few hours before they resumed their tests. Now he only got allowed an hour to rest before the hellish experiments continued._

_Not that it mattered, his healing factor had gotten so good that small injuries would be gone in minutes. The fox was clear when it said that he wouldn't let Naruto die. He had been pumping Naruto with its chakra for days now. _

_But then the day came._

_The minions had asked Orochimaru for permission to inflict a lethal injury on Naruto, so that they could examine what the healing factor would do against a more serious wound._

_Naruto didn't give them the chance. The second those words left their mouths, his hatred crossed the boiling point.  
_

_How dare those pieces of scum talk to him like they did the other prisoners…_

_His aching muscles protested as he slowly stood from his cage. _

_Within seconds, Naruto's hand began emanating the chakra cloak, and on the next seconds he proceeded to blow the cage open with a heavy straight._

_The door was hit so hard that the minions never saw it coming. _

_As soon as their heads turned to see what happened, the door smashed against their faces, breaking bones, and cartilage. _

_Orochimaru had seen the attack coming, so he simply side stepped to avoid the incoming cage door._

"_Whats wrong Naruto-kun? I thought we had a deal," said Orochimaru with mocking eyes._

_Naruto glared at the sarcastic tone the damned teme spoke with. _

"_Being put through exams, yes," he said as his eyes began changing from pupils to slits. "Being treated the same as those guinea pigs…" his eyes turned from sapphire blue, to crimson red. "Hell no," he spat._

"_What can I say Naruto-kun? My minions thought they were onto something…Kukuku… why not just give them a chance to see they if they were right?"_

"_You're damned well out of line teme," Naruto said as his hands turned into fists. "Are you trying to break the deal?" _

_The air in the room seemed to tighten. The remaining minions had fled the room as the two shinobi exchanged words. _

"_Do you Naruto-kun?" asked Orochimaru, his voice sounding more serious than before. "You've been killing precious test subjects, not to mention you just killed 2 of my top scientists," he said as he put his hand on a machine next to him. "However, it matters not, people with their skills could be easily replaced, unlike you Naruto-kun,"_

_Orochimaru began walking toward Naruto and then stretched his hand out to him._

"_What do you say? Lets keep working together," he said, sounding somewhat sincere._

_Naruto looked at Orochimaru's hand with mixed feelings. For what the teme had put him through, he couldn't simply forgive, but he still needed Orochimaru to take revenge on Konoha._

_With Naruto distracted, Orochimaru took his chance._

"_Gogyō Fūin!" yelled Orochimaru as his fingertips began radiating a sick purple aura. _

_By the time Naruto reacted, it was all too late. _

_Orochimaru stabbed his fingers into Naruto's navel, which completely knocked the air out of the young jinchuriki._

_Naruto fell to the ground as he held his abdomen in pain, fighting the urge to simply pass out._

"_W-What did you…?" muttered Naruto as he saw his hand stopped emitting the chakra cloak. His eyes widened in horror as the effects of Orochimaru's jutsu began dawning in him._

'_Hey! Fox! Are you there!' yelled Naruto in his head, waiting for a response. However, there was only a low whisper that he was unable to fully understand._

_**Y…sho..nt…hav….sted….im…**_

"_Orochimaru-sama?" asked a voice. "Did you ask for me?"_

_Naruto snapped his head in the way he heard the voice speak from. To his surprise, it was the double agent that Orochimaru had told him about before._

_Naruto looked back at Orochimaru with a mixture of confusion and fear._

"_Mission start…" whispered Orochimaru as a snake sprung from the sleeves and went straight through Naruto's chest._

_The surprise from Orochimaru's attack didn't set in until he slowly turned his eyes from Orochimaru to the gaping hole in his chest, which began bleeding profusely._

"…_Damn…you…." Naruto coughed as he fell to the ground, a pool of blood soon followed. _

_His vision blurred, the last things he remembered watching was the double agent rushing towards him, only to be cut down by Orochimaru._

_Kukukuku…E..oy…ur..ta..n.K..oha…ile.i...ts._

_Those were the last sounds Naruto heard as he felt himself drift off.  
_

* * *

**Present**

_Beep… beep… beep…_

"Augh…" moaned Naruto as he heard an infernal beeping noise. "The hell just…augh…my chest…" he continued, he moved his hand to touch his chest, his eyes still closed.

However, as Naruto raised his hand, he felt something tightly wrapped against his wrist, which prevented him from moving his hand from the bed rail.

He weakly opened his eyes to see a chakra thread which was linked between his arm and the bed rail. He tried yanking his arm away from his confinement, but to no avail.

He had neither the strength, nor the will to move.

Naruto tried going into his subconscious, hoping he could get the fox to give him some of its chakra to start up his systems. Then, as fast as he began trying, all his memories resurfaced.

He gasped loudly as he remembered what happened to him.

The damned teme had betrayed him. Not only that, but he had almost killed him in the process.

'_That doesn't explain why I'm alive though…'_ thought Naruto as he realized he was still breathing. '_If I'm not dead… and the Hebi teme wasn't trying to kill me… then where the hell am I?'_ he thought as he looked out a window.

The sun glare hit his weak eyes, making them wince, but as soon as the pain passed, his eyes widened at what he saw.

Outside his window was a clear view to the Hokage monument, all 4 heads of the previous Hokages.

Exactly the same as he last remembered, nearly 2 years past.

Orochimaru's last words quickly crawled back into his mind.

_Mission start…_

Was he back in Konoha? Did Orochimaru initiate the plan?

His body seemed to glow a scarlet red for a few seconds, but then it quickly faded. That bastard would get what was coming to him. He agreed to infiltrate Konoha to facilitate the preparations to the attack, not to be impaled on the chest and sent on a near death state for his amusement.

He shook his head to rid himself of Orochimaru. He had to think of a way to escape this little predicament.

'_Then do what?' _he asked himself. He couldn't just get up and walk around could he? There was a reason he was bound to his bed. Were they actually suspicious of him? _'Maybe I should pretend to escape? No… that would just cause more suspicion…_

He cursed inwardly. There wasn't that many options available. He could wait for someone to come to his room and talk to him, hopefully free him from the room. Or there was also to choice to just free himself and take a stroll around Konoha… '_On what? Hospital scrubs? Common Naruto! Think! Focus!_

Naruto turned his attention to the chakra threads, he needed to get rid of them before doing anything else.

He closed his eyes as he began focusing his energy. Moments later his body began glowing under a faint scarlet light again.

Naruto proceeded to inhale a large amount of air.

'_Focus… remember your training… slowly begin rotation around your body…' _he thought as he began feeling a current of air forming around him.

'_Now… compress…focus…' _

The glow around his body began to focus solely on his wrists, the glow becoming stronger by the second.

'_Tempest!' _thought Naruto as his wrists were spontaneously covered by small vortexes of air.

The small vortex began cutting away at the chakra threads, and little by little the energy threads were coming apart.

Naruto smiled to himself. Even without the fox, he could use the moves he learned under him.

He merely used the first and second levels of Tempest's power. The moves the fox taught him didn't require chakra, thought they did require spiritual energy, which was one of the components that made up chakra.

The first level of Tempest incased him in a cocoon of wind. The second level of Tempest caused the air around him to begin spinning wildly, which would cut an anything he considered an enemy.

The techniques were highly useful, but could only be used twice per day.

Naruto turned his attention to his wrists, which were now free from the threads.

He pulled the covers away from himself, he was going to take a stroll. There was something he needed to confirm before doing anything else.

He took off all the life support that was wired around his body, and as soon as he finished he began getting ready for his stroll.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

A figure looked with interest as Naruto freed himself from the chakra threads.

Hospital patients weren't supposed to be bound… but since regular people couldn't see the strings, it all worked out.

He watched as Naruto bolted from the bed and began looking around frantically. He was probably looking for clothing… which Naruto would have a hard time finding inside a hospital.

Kakashi put his forehead protector back into place. Whatever technique Naruto had used could not be copied by his sharingan, which caught his attention. The Hokage had never mentioned Naruto having a kekkei genkai.

He watched in surprise as Naruto jumped off the second level window and began running off.

So that was the student he was supposed to take care of two years ago?

The Hokage had asked him to keep an eye on Naruto, since they didn't know what action the boy would take once he woke up.

So far he could see he was skilled enough to break away from the simple chakra threats. He needed to assess Naruto's skill level. They needed to know how much of a threat he presented. Who knew what his state of mind would be like after being kept by Orochimaru for 2 years, as well as what effect the fox had on the boy.

Carefully he trailed Naruto from the shadows.

'_Odd…'_ thought Kakashi as he kept trailing Naruto. '_He seems to know exactly where he's going…' _

He watched as Naruto began picking up speed.

Was his cover blown? No… Naruto had yet to turn around to see if anyone was following.

Kakashi started to run a little faster, since jogging wasn't enough to keep up anymore.

Suddenly Naruto turned in one of the alley ways.

It was a dead end if his mind didn't fail him.

He patiently waited for the boy to re-emerge from the alley, and he did. Except that Naruto came out dressed with casual clothes.

'_No wonder he was running so fast,' _he thought as he eye smiled. _'Running around the village entirely naked except for the thin layer of scrubs covering him…'_

_'I should~ go stop him from taking someone else's clothes… but~ he has none of his own… so I'm sure those villagers won't mind if some of their clothes go missing,'._

Naruto was dressed in olive overalls with a white shirt below. A cap to cover his spiky blonde hair and a pair of sandals. He watched as Naruto put his hand into a puddle of mud. He mixed up the dirt and water with his index and middle finger, which he then used spread the sticky mixture across his birth marks.

If Kakashi hadn't been there to witness it, he would have probably lost him. As simple as the get up seemed, it made Naruto look like a completely different person.

The best thing to do now would be to get Naruto now before he lost sight of him.

* * *

**Market Zone**

Naruto looked around the streets with mixed feelings.

The streets were still the same, a few changes in the stores here and there... but it was all still there.

But so were the people who made him suffer.

He remembered going around trying to find a place to eat in, but every single place would kick him out and tell him he wasnt welcomed. He had done nothing to them, and he received their misplaced hatred.

He stopped for a second as he fought the urge to lash out against the closest weakling... he could always kill them, but he doubted that on his current state he could fight off the entire village of trained shinobi.

Naruto was about to keep going when he felt a hand land on his shoulder.

"Thats as far as you go," said the voice as Naruto jumped in surprise.

He shook off the hand on his shoulder as he turned around to see who it was that stopped him.

A man with silver hair stared him down with his sole eye. "I dont know if you realize it, but you just released a large amount of saki," said the man as Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

_'Damn! If he felt that he must be above Jounin-level!' _thought Naruto in a panic, in his current state he could beat nothing tougher than a chuunin.

"Did I?" Naruto replied weakly, trying his best to appear confused.

"Yeah, you did, Naruto-kun," said the man, further surprising him. The guy knew him! How the hell did they find him so fast?

_'Think Naruto... think!' _

"Acha~... you caught me," he said as the man lifted a brow at him. "I thought I could get to Ichiraku's Ramen Stand before I did anything else," said Naruto with a foxy grin.

"Really now? And how were you planning on paying for the ramen Naruto-kun? I dont think you can simply 'take' the bowls of ramen and walk away now can you?" said the man, having fun with the surprised looks the boy was giving him.

"Ah... so you were already following me since I left huh?" asked Naruto, as he began wondering if the man witnessed his Tempest ability.

"Yep, you got it, and that didnt answer my question," he said, the outline of his mask resembling that of a smile.

"Uh... I knew the owners before I...-" Naruto stopped as he bit on his tongue.

_'Careful you moron!'_ he told himself as he realized he was about to spill his own secret.

"Before you?" asked the odd white haired man.

"You know..." said Naruto feigning sadness. "Since Orochimaru kidnapped me," he said looking down to the ground, trying to appear as depressed about the subject as he could.

"Oh right..." said Kakashi, who still had his doubts. _'I could continue asking questions but I dont want to make him think I'm too suspicious, time to drop it,' _thought.

"Since you were planning on getting some ramen, how about I treat you?" asked Kakashi, getting one final kick out of Naruto's shocked face.

"You'll treat me? Even though I escaped the room?" he asked flabbergasted.

"Yeah, eat you fill, its probably been a while since you've eaten anything good," said Kakashi generously. "I'm Hatake Kakashi by the way," said Kakashi as Naruto began walking towards Ichirakus.

Naruto smirked, 'Kakashi' as he called himself, would rue the day he treated Naruto to a free all you can eat meal...

"I'm Naruto... Uzumaki Naruto," he said with a devilish grin on his face, which Kakashi missed.

* * *

**Merry Chirstmas Eve, as well as Merry Christmas, to all my subscribers who decided to open your presents early :)**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. From this point on, things will begin to get more interesting. **

**I'll try to make a new chapter for you guys on new years. As a final present from me to you. **

**If you spot any mistakes, please tell me. Also, if you have any questions about things you didnt understand please tell me.**

**

* * *

**

**RD's Challenge**

**You guys think you're hot shots huh? Well how about you guys tell me what the Kyuubi tried telling Naruto, as well as telling me Orochimaru's final words to Naruto!**

**If you get them right, you'll feel better about yourself for clearing my challenge.**

**PS: I'm thinking of doing this little challenges once in a while... do you guys like? Or should I not?  
**


	6. Phenomenom

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything created by Masashi Kishimoto. Even though story is labeled as written in English, I will use several Japanese word references. If you don't like it then too bad.

Summary: Naruto fled Konoha with the Scroll of Sealing, never hearing the words that made the madness stop. With his mind filled with revenge, he swore he would one day return and show them all! In his angered state, and with emotions of hatred clouding his mind, he is able to make early contact with the fox. How will this affect Naruto? Read and Find out.

Main Pairing: NaruHina

Enjoy.

* * *

**Ichiraku's**

Kakashi looked in fascination as Naruto downed yet another bowl of ramen.

They had arrived at Ichiraku's nearly half an hour ago, and Naruto had already consumed a staggering record of 20 plates.

Naruto let out a delighted sigh as he threw the plate on top of the stack. He rubbed his belly happily, Kakashi was right, he hadn't eaten anything 'this' delicious in a long long~ while.

Noticing that Naruto paused for a brief instance, Kakashi took his chance.

"Ah! Look at the time," he started, he needed to pay so that he could save his poor wallet from completely losing all its contents. "I was supposed to meet my team an hour ago…"

Naruto looked at Kakashi and grinned.

"But Kakashi-san, I just finished the appetizer, now it's time for me to ask for the main dish," said Naruto, throwing Kakashi the biggest grin he had.

The owner's eyes turned into giant money signs, he hadn't had any business for the longest while. So whenever he did, he tried making his noodles as irresistible as possible so that customers would keep coming back and back again.

"That's right Kakashi-san," Teuchi said viciously as he pulled a calculator from underneath the counter. "According to this… you would currently owe the small amount of…"

Kakashi winced as the owner's face lit up with delight.

Teuchi brought he calculator in front of the Jounin's face.

Naruto observed Kakashi with amusement as his face lost color, so much that it seemed he had seen a ghost.

"Di-Did you perhaps make a mistake?" asked Kakashi as he looked at the ludicrous amount in the calculator.

"No my dear customer…" said Teuchi. "This is the correct amount for 20 plates of pork ramen, which are 378 ryo each," he said with a slight hint of glee.

"Now… how many plates of the main dish would you like young man?" asked Teuchi , grinning at Naruto.

Naruto grinned right back at the owner and smiled wickedly. "Oh… I don't know… perhaps... another 20?" said Naruto as Kakashi let out a gasp.

"H-How much is the main dish again?" asked Kakashi worriedly.

"Oh… that would be… 648 ryo per plate," said the owner as Kakashi's eyes went wide and white.

_12960 ryo! That is nearly what I would get paid for a B ranked mission! _thought Kakashi in pure outrage.

"What do you say Kakashi-san? Afterall… '_it's been a while since I've eaten anything good_'," said Naruto, mimicking Kakashi's previous words.

Kakashi let out a defeated sigh as he gave the 'okay' signal for Teuchi to keep the ramen coming.

_Who knew there existed someone besides Ibuki who could consume the equivalent of dango in ramen…_ thought Kakashi as he took out his wallet and stared at its contents. _I only have 50000 ryo with me… that would leave me with a little over half… and then plus Ibuki's meal…_

Kakashi shed a silent tear as his funds went down the drain.

He turned to see Naruto already digging into his seventh plate of the main dish.

At the very least he had made 2 people very happy this day.

He looked into his wallet one last time and sighed.

Today was the last day he ever treated anyone to an all you can eat meal…

* * *

**Training Field**

"Where…the…hell… IS HE!" complained Ibuki as she threw yet another kunai at a tree 20 meters away, which landed in formation with another dozen sets of kunai, which gave shape to a deformed Konoha seal.

Ibuki let out another cry as she rushed to get her equipment back.

Team 7 had been waiting on the training field for nearly 2 hours, waiting for their happy go lucky Jounin leader to arrive.

"The Chuunin Exam is going to be here soon! He should be training us better so that we can finally become Chuunins in 6 weeks!" she said as Sasuke snorted.

"Maybe you could have become a Chuunin a year ago, had you faced someone else who didn't out do you in everything you did," said Sasuke with a smirk of superiority. "I mean, throwing kunai is such a lame skill to begin with,"

Ibuki glared at Sasuke as a blush spread across her face.

"Shut up! She just caught me off guard!" she cried, insulted/embarrassed by Sasuke's words.

"I would hardly call what happened 'off guard'," said Sasuke as memories of their past resurfaced in his mind.

**

* * *

Past**

_Team 7 made it into the prelims that decided who went into the final round. The battles had been decided by a random sequence, formed by the computer screen above the Hokage's resting place._

_Ibuki looked intently at the screen, hoping it would be her that got a chance to show off first._

_After all, Team 7 had cleared the forest of death by the second day. All thanks to her ingenious plan to make Hinata and herself look like damsels in distress. At first everything went as planned… before an opposing team almost knocked them out and took their scroll… but not that it mattered since Sasuke came in and whipped their butts so hard that they gave up their scroll willingly._

_All according to plan...  
_

_The screen started randomizing, which made her cross her fingers in anticipation._

_As soon as the sound of the roulette stopped, the names popped up._

_Ibuki vs Tenten_

"_Yay!" yelled Ibuki exited. "I'm going to show everyone just how strong I've become!" she yelled as Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder._

"_Ibuki, be careful, I don't know much about Tenten since she's on Gai's team, but I recommend you don't underestimate her, the Hokage has kept an eye on her, which mean-"_

"_The Hokage!" yelled Ibuki in outrage as she interrupted Kakashi. "That means that if I beat her the Hokage will keep an eye on me too!" she yelled as she jumped off without heeding Kakashi's warning._

"…_which means she must be quite talented…" Kakashi sighed crossing his arms. _

_The match didn't last long._

_ Ibuki began her attack by hurling a rain of kunai at Tenten, which Tenten managed to match without effort, cancelling the young genin's initial attack._

_Seeing their talents on weapons seemed about equal, Ibuki rushed forward to engage Tenten in Taijutsu._

_She didn't get a chance as Tenten jumped high and began to move her hands frantically in a very odd manner._

_The Hokage and every Jounin in the room looked in amazement as Tenten threw several chakra threads from each finger, each of them connecting to the dozens of kunai on the ground._

_Ibuki looked at Tenten in amusement, she looked so~ stupid waving her arms like that. Was she trying to intimidate her or something?_

_Tenten smirked as she landed back on the floor. Before Ibuki had a chance to move, Tenten threw her hands in the air, and suddenly, all the weapons which laid on the floor shot up following motion._

_Ibuki's grin died almost instantly, replaced by a look full of surprise, her jaw dropping slightly._

"_Any last words?" asked Tenten as she smiled at the younger girl._

"_I-I…" before Ibuki was able to complete her sentence, all the weapons rained down upon her._

_Her eyes widened in fear as she saw all the kunai coming down at her._

"_Boo!" yelled Tenten, as Ibuki's body went limp and fell to the ground. The rain of kunai stopped inches away from her body._

"_Winner, Tenten!" yelled the proctor as Kakashi sighed and went to recover his student._

* * *

**Present**

"What a looser," said Sasuke as Ibuki's blush deepened.

"Shut up Sasuke!" she yelled in embarrassment.

The memory of her defeat had been engraved into her memories. Ibuki had become the laughing stock of the prelims. She would never be able to rid herself of the shame the match brought.

Hinata giggled at her teammates.

"Not you too Hinata-san!" Ibuki yelled, sounding hurt.

"Go-Gomen…" said Hinata as she tried stopping herself.

"I don't want to hear that from you Sasuke! Especially since you were disqualified as well!" yelled Ibuki as Sasuke's smirk dropped.

"I lacked training, that's the only reason I lost," said Sasuke trying to save his ego.

"Yeah, you lacked training majorly!" Ibuki continued. "Lee-san beat you in less than 5 minutes!" she yelled which made Sasuke twitch.

* * *

**Past**

_After Ibuki's battle the exam progressed rather quickly._

_From Team 10, Chouji and Ino had ended up fighting each other. The battle lasted quite a while since both genin knew each other's moves rather well._

_The battle ended in a draw when Ino managed to land her family's signature technique… which didn't stop Chouji from using the meat tank attack in time. Both got hit by the attacks simultaneously which knocked each other unconscious._

_Shikamaru had cleared the exam easily after beating one of Kirigakure's genin. He simply threw a kunai at the genin's feet, which made his opponent laugh. He told Shikamaru his aiming sucked. It was until the shadow possession jutsu took place that the genin's sense of humor banished without a trace. Shikamaru made the Mist genin bend down to pick up the kunai, which he put up against his throat. The frightened Mist genin immediately ordered the proctor to stop the match, which ended in Shikamaru's victory._

_Then the Hinata vs Sakura fight._

_It had been a fast match since Sakura's jutsu arsenal consisted mainly of genjutsus, which the Byakugan saw through easily. After a few hits from Hinata's Junken, Sakura raised the white flag._

_The rest of Team 8 had a hard/easy time. _

_Kiba vs Neji had been an almost impossible fight. Kiba tried all his strategies to beat the Hyuuga genius, but to no avail. Smoke bombs didn't work against the Byakugan, and for all the speed Kiba possessed, Neji would see him coming from a mile away. In a final attempt at victory, Kiba used his Piercing Fang attack, which collided against Neji's rotation attack. For a second, it seemed as if Kiba would be able to get through, but at the last second was blasted away into the wall on the opposite side, where he was knocked out._

_Neji commented on Kiba's strength but said that his destiny had been sealed when he was assigned against him._

_Shino had an easier time against another of Kirigakure's genin. It ended quickly after Shino used a female bug to track the enemy amongst the hundreds of mud clones that were meant to make Shino loose stamina. When one of the clones took a hold of the original, the mist genin screamed in fear as the clone exploded into a cloud of bugs, which quickly began sapping away at his chakra. The proctor stopped the battle when he felt the Mist Genin's fate was sealed._

_After a number of other random battles, the time finally came._

_Sasuke vs Lee_

"_Yosh!" yelled Lee as he jumped up and down happily._

"_Go forth my student!" yelled Gai as Lee obeyed, quickly jumping off the rail._

_Sasuke couldn't believe his luck. _

_Kakashi noticed his student's expression and decided to give him some advice._

"_Sasuke, keep your cool and remember your training. Use your sharingan from the very beginning," he said as Sasuke looked at him like a baby bird staring at its mother. "Keep your distance, and use your jutsu to your advantage," said Kakashi as Sasuke began picking up confidence._

"_Keep your focus up, don't get distracted, now go," said Kakashi as Sasuke nodded and made his way down the stairs._

"_Sasuke, it is good to see you again," said Lee as he assumed his battle stance. "Know that I will not be holding back," said Lee as Sasuke glared at him._

"_It won't be the same as last time freak," said Sasuke as he activated his sharingan and copied Lee's stance._

_Up on the stands Gai whistled. And looked at Sasuke with interest. _

"_Ah my rival, I see your student has awakened his Sharingan," said Gai as Kakashi sighed. "Yes Gai he did," he said in a bored tone._

"_Kakashi I challenge you to a duel!" said Gai as Kakashi turned his head and actually looked at Gai._

"_Right here?" he asked with confusion._

"_Yes! But not a duel between us… No! A duel to see which of our prized students wins!" said Gai as he began thinking of the perfect punishment for himself_

"_Hmm… sounds interesting," said Kakashi as he nodded at Gai. _

"_If Sasuke wins, I will run around the village 1000 times at max speed without resting!" said Gai as Kakashi and everyone else who could hear sweat dropped._

"_Alright Gai… if you say so," said Kakashi as they focused their eyes back to the match._

"_Sasuke! I will prove that a genius can be beaten by someone who uses hard work and dedication!" said Lee as he rushed at Sasuke at an incredible speed._

_Sasuke began blocking and parrying away some of Lee's kicks and punches, some making their way through his guard._

"_I said on our last encounter, your Sharingan will not work against me!" yelled Lee as leapt off the ground in a circular motion. "Konoha Senpuu!" he yelled out as Lee kicked at Sasuke, who ducked to dodge. Quickly remembering what came after the first kick, Sasuke leapt backward to avoid the following kick that came down low._

"_I see you remember my jutsu, but you will not escape again!" yelled Lee as he began rushing forward again._

"_Shut up looser!" yelled Sasuke as he began to dodge, parry, and exchange blows with Lee._

_Up in the stands Gai looked with even greater interest. _

"_It seems your student is beginning to get used to fighting at that level of speed," said Gai as Kakashi nodded._

"_Sasuke is a fast learner," Kakashi said, focused on the match._

"_I wonder if he would be able to match Lee's real speed" mumbled Gai as Kakashi turned to look at his rival._

"_He's pretty fast for a genin, are you saying he's faster than that?" asked Kakashi as Gai grinned._

"_Let me show you how fast," said Gai, as he yelled out._

"_Lee!"_

_Lee jumped back a couple of times as he looked up to see his sensei. "Hai Gai-sensei?" asked Lee as Sasuke dropped to the ground panting heavily._

"_Take em off Lee," he said as Lee looked up to his sensei with mixed feelings. "B-But sensei, you said only to take them off when the conditions are met," said Lee as Gai thumbed him up. _

"_Just this once Lee! You have my permission!" yelled Gai as Lee's smile widened._

"_Hai sensei!" he said as he dropped to the ground and pulled up his leg warmers to reveal training weights._

"_Weights? That is sort of old fashioned Gai," commented Kakashi as he noticed something quite peculiar... When the weights fell off Lee's legs, he saw the tile below the weights crack._

_Kakashi winced as he realized something._

"_Gai… exactly how much do those training weights weigh?"_

_Gai didn't answer, he simple grinned. "Go Lee!" he yelled as the genin rose with a smile of happiness on his face. "Hai!" _

_Sasuke never saw it coming, all he heard were words that he would never, 'ever' be able to forget._

"_Dynamic Entry!" yelled Lee as Sasuke's world turned black._

_Kakashi watched in complete awe as his student went from one side of the arena to the other. Lee's kick colliding against his navel  
_

_The proctor didn't need to check on Sasuke to know he was out._

"_Winner, Rock Lee!" he yelled as Lee jumped up and down yelling Gai's name in excitement._

* * *

**Present: Training Field  
**

In the end only Shikamaru had been promoted into Chuunin, he was the only one who was calm, collected, and smart enough to know when to quit fighting. Much to the lazy genius' dislike.

"I don't need a looser to tell me I was beaten," grumbled Sasuke as he crossed his arms, enraged.

"Well, I don't need you telling me how bad my fight was against Tenten-sempai!" yelled Ibuki as she stuck her tongue out at Sasuke, which only served in annoying the young Uchiha further.

"I-I'm sorry I wasn't able to make it further into the exam," said Hinata as she grimly remembered her match in the finals.

Ibuki and Sasuke stopped fighting as they turned their attention to their team mate.

"It's okay Hinata-san, I'm sure this time we're ready to win," said Ibuki as she remembered the terrible match Hinata had suffered.

Sasuke simply stayed quiet, he remembered that day very clearly.

Neji vs Hinata

Hyuuga vs Hyuuga

Blood vs Blood

Cousin vs Cousin

It had been a huge scandal on the past Konoha Chuunin exam. It was the high light of the exam.

It almost cost Hinata her life.

Her cousin had fully and completely humiliated her in front of an audience full of lords, nobility, and family members. Verbally abusing her, putting her down as he talked about how much of a failure she was. As if it wasn't bad enough, he had nearly killed her as well. No one really heard what triggered Neji's attack...

But had her teammates and instructors not stepped in to stop Neji's sure-kill attack, she would have died.

That moment had been burned into the entire audience's mind. After Hinata was rushed off to the hospital, the audience remained in silence, non dared speak until the next match began.

Sasuke and Ibuki hadn't forgotten.

Their team mate had almost been killed, and even though they weren't very close, both Sasuke and Ibuki developed an incredible hate and dislike for the cold older Hyuuga.

Since that day Ibuki had tried doing a better job at getting close to her comrade. She knew Hinata needed the support after what happened. Hinata always had a problem with self confidence, but after her victory over Sakura, it began picking up little by little. But after the battle with Neji, it seemed all her hard work and enthusiasm to become stronger simply died.

Sasuke saw himself in Hinata. And he couldn't forgive what Neji had done to her. It made him remember what Itachi had done to him many years back.

The atmosphere was tense, at its lowest, when suddenly he appeared.

"Yo," said Kakashi as he arrived in the training field.

All of them stared at Kakashi surprised and Kakashi just looked back at them.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

After another second the atmosphere got back to normal.

"YOU'RE LATE!" screeched Ibuki as she threw a kunai at her sensei, who simply moved away.

"Ah well… you see, I came across this blonde who made me buy him 40 plates of ramen so-"

"LIAR!" yelled Ibuki.

Suddenly a huge gale of wind swung by, as leaves began falling off the trees.

"He's not lying, you know?" said a voice.

The group turned their attention to a blonde that stared down at them from a tall tree, his expression neutral and collected.

When all four genin locked eyes together they felt something inside them resonate.

They all felt it inside of them, their fates were connected, and all would play an important role in each other's lives.

**

* * *

Oh! Cliffie!**

**I'm so freaking evil.**

**I love doing cliffies… What? You hate me? Oh please… I love you guys too.**

**I worked hard on this chapter. It only took me… um… 9 hours to write I think….this is my best chapter yet. Don't you guys think so?**

**I worked from 3am to 10am writing this, so I'm tired.**

**I really hope all of you enjoy this chapter.**

**Have a happy new years and drink plenty of cider, not champagne… its gross and not as tasty as cider.**

**Oh and kudos to me... we're past the 20k milestone. Next is the 40k stone. :)**

**Now… freaking review lol. I think I earned that much. I gave you two chapters near holidays so common, give 'me' a Christmas gift and all of you review. I have after all, almost 80 possible reviewers.**

**You guys know the drill, got questions from something you didnt understand? Ask me. I'm here to help. No challenge for this chapter since I'm too tired to come up with one.  
**


	7. Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything created by Masashi Kishimoto. Even though story is labeled as written in English, I will use several Japanese word references. If you don't like it then too bad.

Summary: Naruto fled Konoha with the Scroll of Sealing, never hearing the words that made the madness stop. With his mind filled with revenge, he swore he would one day return and show them all! In his angered state, and with emotions of hatred clouding his mind, he is able to make early contact with the fox. How will this affect Naruto? Read and Find out.

Main Pairing: NaruHina

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed. It means a lot to me that I get feedback on my chapters. As a thanks here is yet another chapter.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Training Field**

_When all four genin locked eyes together they felt something inside them resonate._

_They all felt it inside of them, their fates were connected, and all would play an important role in each other's lives._

"Naruto-kun!" gasped Hinata as she recognized her crush.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked at the white eyed girl with semi-surprise. How did she look through his guise so easily?

_She seems familiar… _he thought examining the girl closely.

"Naruto-kun?" said Ibuki as she narrowed her eyes at the newcomer. "Isnt it too soon to be out of the hospital?"

Naruto turned his attention to Ibuki.

"You know me?" he asked her curiously.

_Sasuke-teme is one person I won't be able to forget in this lifetime, the white-eyed girl seems familiar… but the other girl… I have no recollection of her whatsoever, _he thought as he tried remembering his days in the academy.

"No," she answered honestly. "However, I've heard a lot about you from Hinata," she said as Hinata blushed at the unwanted attention.

"Oh? Is that so?" he said as he looked at 'Hinata' with a grin. Memories began resurfacing on his head.

"I remember you now… you're that weird girl who always blushed and looked away whenever I got close," he said teasing the girl, making poor Hinata's blush skyrocket.

Ibuki grinned at this.

_Oh…this is way~ too rich to pass up! _she thought as she turned to Naruto.

"Oh that's nothing! You wouldn't imagine the things she's told me about you Naruto-kun," said Ibuki as she grinned at Hinata.

"What would that be…uh…" he stopped, not knowing the petite girl's name.

"Oops!…I totally forgot to introduce myself!…" said Ibuki as she smirked.

"Oh god… not this again…" Naruto heard Sasuke mutter.

In a flash, Ibuki began somersaulting backward, then quickly jumped high landing on the tip of a tree. "Kunoichi of Konoha, protector of those too weak to defend themselves, it is I!" she yelled striking a pose. "Tatsumaki Ibuki!" she yelled as she jumped in the air, flipped a couple of times, and then… landed head first against the ground.

…

…

"The hell…?" asked Naruto, his mind reeling, trying to process what he had just witnessed.

He turned his face to Kakashi and Sasuke, who simply looked away, too embarrassed of their teammate to look at Naruto in the face.

Meanwhile, Hinata rushed next to her comrade's side, making sure she wasn't hurt… much.

"Ibuki-san? Are you alright?" Hinata asked as Ibuki moaned out.

"Augh… need to perfect… my…intro…" she said before finally losing consciousness, her eyes turning into swirls.

…

"I'm just going to pretend that never happened…" said Naruto, turning his attention back at Hinata, who simply blushed and looked away.

"I remember you now, you're Hyuuga Hinata, the heir to the Hyuuga clan," said Naruto as Hinata's eyes widened a bit.

"Y-You really remember me?" she asked a little flabbergasted. _I-I never remember te-telling Naruto-kun that I-I was the Hyuuga heir…_ she thought as yet another blush spread through her features.

Naruto grinned again, he was having so much fun with the girl.

It had been a while since he had interacted with a female that didn't worship Orochimaru, and treated him like a god.

And quite honestly… Hinata was a lot cuter than he remembered her being. The short hair and bangs he remembered were replaced by long, straight, dark bluish hair.

"Of course I do _hime-sama_," remarked Naruto as Hinata's blush deepened.

"H-H-H-Hime?" she muttered as she started feeling faint, then just as her friend, she fled to the world of dreams.

Sasuke looked at their exchange and lifted a brow, his face twitching a bit in annoyance.

_Since when can the dobe flirt?_ Sasuke thought as he went to make sure Hinata was okay.

It had been 2 years since he last saw Naruto, and it came at a total shock to him to see how easily he swooned Hinata over. After all, she had been the one girl to not fall head over heels for him.

It probably wouldn't be such a big deal to him, had it not been Hinata who fainted. After all, she had been the only girl in the academy who resisted his charm. It was pretty easy to figure out why though. She had a crush on Naruto for as long as he could remember...

He didn't know _why_ the heir to such a powerful clan such as the Hyuuga, would set her sights on the pariah of the village. It made no sense to him. In fact, it made him a bit jealous.

Sasuke could probably ask any girl out, and said girl would agree whole-heartedly. However, he knew for a fact that if he were to ask Hinata out, she would most certainly decline his offer. As politely as possible of course, so that she didn't hurt his feelings. It made his insides twist and turn.

He guessed the saying was true. Men will always seek the forbidden fruit…

"Well Naruto-kun," said Kakashi as he made his way to him. "It seems that you single handedly managed to knock out two of my squad members,"

"Great, does that mean I can be on my way?" he retorted with sarcasm.

"No," he said, his eye turning into his signature 'n' shape. "It means that now we have to wait until both of them wake up," he said, earning two loud groans by both teens. "So… while we wait for them to wake up… how about you tell me about what happened to you?" he asked, which made Sasuke's ears perk up.

"What exactly do you want me to tell you?" Naruto asked.

_This isn't good… _he thought. _He's probably going to try making me tell my story… and when I tell it to the Hokage he's going to try and pick at the details…_

"Hmm… First of all… How about you tell me at what you did with the Scroll of Sealing?" Kakashi asked as he sat on the ground.

_Might as well get this started,_ thought Kakashi. _His story will determine whether his status as rogue ninja will stand or not. There is plenty of evidence already suggesting that he is innocent, but as the Hokage pointed out, it's all too convenient..._

"T-The scroll of sealing?" Naruto asked semi-surprised. _Alright Naruto… don't freak out… _he told himself.

He wasn't quite done with the scroll of sealing yet… it was a good thing he had taken percussions just for this sort of occasion.

"I guess I should start from the beginning," he said as he began his recalling his made up story.

* * *

**Hokage's Office**

"Are you insane Sarutobi?" asked Danzo as he opened his sole eye and glared at his rival. "He got away once, what makes you think he can't do it again?" he pressed.

"The boy was on death's door," Hiruzen said as he lowered his hat. "The first thing that came to my mind was to make sure his life was out of danger," he said, standing from his chair and walking towards the window. "What do you propose Danzo? If he were to die you know exactly what will happen,"

"You underestimate the boy," Danzo debated. "A mere academy student was able to elude Konoha's forces and escaped the village with the scroll that contained numerous jutsus developed by generations of shinobi…" he calmly stood from the chair and carried on. "And you choose to leave the boy with a sole Jounin? Are you mad?" he said, glaring a bit more.

"May I remind you that Kakashi has made quite the reputation for himself? Not only that, he was trained by the Fourth himself, his skills are nothing to laugh about," said Sarutobi as he let out a sigh. "I ask you again, what is it exactly you propose I do?" he asked, looking at his long time rival, an equal glare on his eyes.

"Let me have him, I will make sure to…discipline… him," Danzo said. "I will make sure that he stays loyal to Konoha, as well as to make him spill the location of the scroll of sealing,"

"Out of the question," said Hizuren plainly. "I'm quite familiar with your methods Danzo, and as I already told you, he was under Orochimaru's 'care', you and I both know that the scroll is gone, it would be better if the council just decided to make another one,"

"We don't know for sure that the scroll fell under Orochimaru's hands," Danzo retorted. "For all we know the boy may have hidden it before Orochimaru ever got a hold of him, and as I continue to debate to date, it would be foolish to create another scroll," he stated as his stood a few feet in front of the Hokage.

"The scroll of sealing was originally meant to be used in times of war, it would be used to give our shinobi the jutsu necessary to crush any enemy," Danzo said as he looked out the window. "But as we've always feared, what if the scroll was ever taken away? All our village's jutsu would be stolen and used against us, the risks are too great to simply ignore," he finished as he faced his rival once again.

Before both could continue their heated discussion, they heard quite the rustle outside the office.

"Hey you cant go in there!" yelled the secretary. "Hokage-sama is having a meeting with Danzo-sama," they heard the secretary yell.

"Hokage-sama!" yelled the shinobi known as Kotetsu, as he barged into the room.

...

The Hokage shivered as a sudden feeling of deja vu swept across his being.

He shook the feeling off and turned to the youngling. "Yes Kotetsu? What is it?" he asked.

"Its Uzumaki Naruto my lord! He's missing from his room," said Kotetsu as he Danzo turned to Hiruzen with a smirk.

"See what I told you Hiruzen? You underestimated the boy's ability to escape,"

"You dont know that for sure... isnt that right? Kakashi?" asked the Hokage as he turned to see one of the windows, in which Kakashi was sitting down calmly reading his favorite book.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," said Kakashi, closing the book and stepping into the room. "I'm currently with Uzumaki Naruto, I'm having him tell me about the scroll of sealing,"

_Kage Bunshin?_ thought Danzo. _It seems Hiruzen was right when he said that Kakashi was skilled. _

"Good job Kakashi, when you're done over there make sure to bring the boy to me," said Hiruzen as Kakashi nodded and then puffed in a cloud of smoke.

Sarutobi turned around and dismissed Kotetsu as well.

"Well Danzo? Anything else?" he asked with a small grin.

In a fit, Danzo just left with a scowl on his face. _Damn you Hiruzen... damn you_ he cursed as he made his way to the ROOT headquarters, making sure he wasnt followed.

* * *

**Training Field**

Kakashi looked at Naruto in shock.

"So you mean the scroll might still be out there? On the forests?" asked Kakashi quickly standing up. Naruto nodded solemnly.

He needed to tell the Hokage of the news as quickly as possible.

As he began getting ready to go, suddenly the memories of the shadow clone he had sent came rushing into his head.

"...Alright, change of plans. Naruto we'll go to speak to the Hokage now. Sasuke take care of the girls," ordered Kakashi as he began walking towards the Hokage's estate. Naruto calmly began walking after him. Maybe now he would be able to prove his...'innocence'.

Before they were able to go too far, Sasuke spoke up.

"Kakashi... is it a good idea to let this rogue ninja walk around freely?" asked Sasuke in a hostile tone, his eyes never straying far from Naruto.

_...That son of a..._

Before Kakashi could answer, Naruto stepped up in front of Sasuke.

"Oh? Is that any way of talking to an old acquaintance?" asked Naruto with a smirk.

Sasuke glared at Naruto, not liking the attitude the loser was giving him.

"Sasuke is partially right Naruto-kun," interrupted Kakashi. Knowing his student, he knew things wouldn't end nicely if they dragged on their exchange.

"Seriously?" Naruto asked, turning his attention from Sasuke to Kakashi.

_This is my chance…_ he thought. Naruto had to put a good act if he was going to trick the Jounin, and with luck, the Hokage.

"So even after learning the Hebi teme kept me prisoner, you still consider me a traitor to the village?" asked Naruto, feigning sounding hurt. "What did you think I did there? Tell him all the ways he could get into Konoha?" he said sarcastically.

"I don't know Naruto-kun, what 'did' you tell Orochimaru about the village?" probed Kakashi, interested in what Naruto would say.

_Clever bastard… does he really think I'll fall for that? _thought Naruto, he started formulating how to handle the conversation. The best thing about his disappearance was that everyone would probably think that he was still a moron that could be easily tricked. He grinned to himself as he thought something up.

Naruto's face hardened, dropping the grin he had put up for the last few minutes.

"Did I forget to mention I was Orochimaru's guest of honor?" he asked as he reached for his shirt and ripped it down the middle, revealing a mass of bright pink tissue on his chest. "After all this was his love-filled parting gift right?" he asked, his gaze solely on Kakashi. "Lets not forget my cozy quarters… an animal cage that damned bastard left me to die on," snarled Naruto in anger.

Sasuke and Kakashi visibly winced at the memory of Naruto's original state when they found him.

"Kami-sama, I can't believe the stupidity of you people," spat Naruto as he began walking away.

"…I…I cant believe I spent the last 2 years waiting to come back to this village…" he mumbled to himself, but loud enough so that both ninja heard.

They both winced at Naruto's last words.

Naruto looked at the emotions playing in their faces.

Kakashi looked as if he regretted ever bringing up the subject and the Uchiha looked away with some guilt in his features.

"If you dont have anything to add, then lets go," said Naruto as he glared at the Uchiha one last time before moving on.

* * *

There is the 7th chapter. Honestly... I dont feel great about this chapter. I sorta had a hard time writing it out.

After writing 5 pages, I went and read everything... and hated it. I had to erase the whole thing to start over again. If any of you have ever had something similar you should know the feeling of hate that comes from hours of hard work going down the toilet... it freakin sucks.

I hope you guys enjoyed it either way.

I'll be working on the next chapter and probably put it up in a few days.

ANYWAY!

Happy New Years!

Hope you had a great time with your families or friends.

**You know the deal, give me your opinion on the chapter. If you spot any mistakes be sure to tell me. Thanks for your time. Now review =)**

* * *

**RD's Double Challenge**

Since last time I didnt have a challenge for you guys, I decided to make an extra one, which is twice as freakin hard. I'm awesome I know =)

What exactly did Sasuke mean when he said he couldnt have the forbidden fruit?

No help from me this time around.

Also does anyone know where Ibuki's intro came from?

My only hint is that its from a pretty old anime, almost as old as I am.

Common people... I'm totally giving it away XD (Im 20 btw)


	8. Mission Start

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything created by Masashi Kishimoto. Even though story is labeled as written in English, I will use several Japanese word references. If you don't like it then too bad.

Summary: Naruto fled Konoha with the Scroll of Sealing, never hearing the words that made the madness stop. With his mind filled with revenge, he swore he would one day return and show them all! In his angered state, and with emotions of hatred clouding his mind, he is able to make early contact with the fox. How will this affect Naruto? Read and Find out.

Main Pairing: NaruHina

**We broke through yet another milestone. In barely 7 chapters, I have over 100 people interested. That makes me happy. But sadly, I have some bad news for you guys…I started college again.**

**I probably won't be able to update as fast as I've done for the past month. In fact, I think I may have to put the story on a hiatus until either spring break or summer break. After all, school is more important than getting a chapter in. I'll try and do my best to at least get you a chapter whenever I have free time.**

**Anyway, with that said, our new marker is getting 100 reviews, 40k words, and 200 subscribers. I'll do my best to get more people into the story, as well as getting those lengthy chapters out. But it's up to you guys to get those reviews up =P lol.**

**Remember to visit the poll atop of my profile, and vote so I know what to focus on.  
**

Enjoy

Edit: Last chapter I said that the Chuunin exams were going to be in six months. My bad, I meant to say 'weeks'.

* * *

**Hokage's Estate**

The Hokage looked outside his window and observed Kakashi walking side by side with a 'villager'. His lips curved as he inspected Naruto's choice of disguise.

It was true that the clothes and hat disguised most of his physical appearance. But it was Naruto's eyes and birthmarks gave him away. Naruto's eyes were as blue as the deep ocean, a feature that was very difficult to hide. And even though the mud on his face hid his birthmarks, it was obvious he was trying to hide something since his clothes were mud free.

Hiruzen made his way to the doors of his office, and popped his head out to see if his secretary was in. He had known Kyoko for almost 14 years. After his wife died, Kyoko had replaced her as the secretary to his office. The old woman tried her best to please her leader, always having things in order, and making sure that everyone followed protocol. It was annoying at times, but he was glad to have her.

"Kyoko-san, tell Kakashi to come into my office as soon as possible," he called out, and almost immediately she responded.

"Alright Hokage-sama, shall I have him sign in and fill the request form for an audience with you?" she asked, which made the Hokage groan inwardly.

"No, no, that is quite alright, just have him come into my office," he repeated. Before she could complain, he closed the doors to his office. He sighed, making his way back to his desk.

_Now… what shall I have Naruto do? _he thought as he sat on his chair. _I'm sure that Mizuki told him about the fox,_ he thought as he reached for his pipe and lit it up.

_I should first ask him how he escaped the village, and how he came in contact with Orochimaru._ he thought as he inhaled deeply. _And finally… assess whether he still has loyalties to Konoha,_ he thought as he blew a huge cloud of smoke.

"Hokage-sama," called Kyoko as she knocked on the door gently. "Kakashi-san is here."

"Come in," he commanded as the doors opened. "Please take a sit, both of you," he said as Naruto and Kakashi took the seats in front of his desk.

Naruto eyed the old man with interest, he was surprised the geezer was still the Hokage. Considering his age, it should be time for him to get a replacement… not that it mattered. With Orochimaru's help he would kill everyone in the village.

The entire village would feel his wrath, no one would stand in the way of his revenge.

Seconds passed, but neither shinobi spoke up. They sat in silence waiting for one or the other to speak up.

The Hokage broke out a sigh and decided to get things started. "Good to see you again, Naruto" said the Hokage in a mono tone.

"Likewise," he retorted in the same tone.

"I hear from Kakashi that you were discussing the location of the Scroll of Sealing?" asked Hiruzen as he slightly leaned forward in his desk.

Naruto lifted a brow and turned to Kakashi. _When the hell did he tell him?…Ah…Kage Bunshin…but when?…_Naruto wondered as he tried recalling when Kakashi had the time to create a clone.

"Hai, Kakashi said it would be important for you to hear this," said Naruto as he took a deep breath to tell his story one more time.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"_N-Naruto-kun…. I-I've missed you so much," cried Hinata as she put her arms around her crush._

"_I'm sorry I left you my love… I missed you so…" he said as he planted several small kisses to her face and forehead._

_Hinata blushed deeply and just squeezed Naruto tighter, embarrassed by Naruto's sudden affection barrage._

"_What is it Hinata?" he asked gingerly._

"_I-I…"_

"_Hinata?"_

"_Y-Yes?"_

"_Hinata!"_

"Hinata! Wake up already!" she heard Sasuke yell.

Hinata opened her eyes and saw Sasuke standing over her with a brow lifted up.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" she eeped as she held her head and stood up.

Sasuke backed off a little and moved to Ibuki's side trying to wake the other girl up.

_Uh…what happened?_ Hinata thought as her memories began to slowly return._ Naruto-kun! H-He was here!_ Hinata thought as a light blush spread through her cheeks…h-he had called her a princess. T-That was a compliment right?

"Are you sick Hinata? Your face keeps getting very red," Sasuke asked as he looked at her weirdly. "What were you dreaming about?" He asked curiously, while Hinata just looked away embarrassed.

"N-Nothing much…"

"Augh…" they both heard someone groan. "W-What happened?"

Hinata and Sasuke turned their attention to their third teammate, as she stood from the ground and held a sore spot on her head.

"Augh…what hit me?" she groaned again as she looked around to see a blushing Hinata and Sasuke a few inches away from her.

"….W-W-W-Wha?" she stuttered as she moved away from Sasuke and behind Hinata. "What we-were you doing?" she asked as a crimson blush spread through her cheeks, at the same time she pointed at him accusingly.

"What are you talking about ahou*?" asked Sasuke, insulted at the very insinuation.

"I am _not_ a moron! Take that back!" she yelled, her face changing from embarrassed to angered.

Both genin glared at each other, neither backing down.

"P-Please stop," said Hinata as she turned to Ibuki. "S-Sasuke-kun was only trying to wake you up Ibuki-san," she said as she turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, don't be mad at her….she j-just woke up, pl-please excuse her…" her request turning into a small murmur as both genin just sighed and looked at each other with a smile.

If it wasn't for Hinata's kind nature and attitude, the team would have probably broken up a long time ago.

"Alright, now that we're all up, how about you help me perfect my intro?" asked Ibuki as an excited grin spread through her face.

Hinata and Sasuke glanced at each other and then sweat dropped as they began walking away with a slight shake of their heads.

"H-Hey! What did I say? ...Don't ignore me!" she yelled as she chased after her two teammates.

"Let's go to the Hokage's to meet up with Kakashi and the dobe," said Sasuke as he began sprinting in an effort to get away from his hyper teammate.

"Alright, but after this we're so perfecting my intro!" yelled Ibuki as she chased after Sasuke.

The thought of Naruto brought another blush into Hinata's face, but she quickly shook it off. She focused chakra into the soles of her feet, and dashed forward to join her squad members.

* * *

**Hokage's Office**

"That's what I did for the first 3 days," Naruto explained as he closed his eyes, pretending to relive the moment. "I left to find something to drink, but before leaving I hid the scroll inside the trunk of a tree…" he said as he moistened his lips."It had been a few days since I had gotten anything to drink, so I was pretty desperate to find water… I went further into the forest than I had done previously,"

The Hokage shifted uncomfortably on his chair, the thought of Naruto having to scavenge for food and suffering from severe dehydration made him wince. Even Kakashi who had heard the story previously still winced lightly at the story.

"A couple of days later, I was ready to give up… but as soon as I was about to pass out… I heard the sound of splashing water… I ran towards the sound and found a giant lake filled with crystal clear water," he said as his eyes lit up at the memory. "I jumped into the lake and drank my fill. After resting in the sun for a couple of minutes, I began wondering how I would get back to my camp…" he said as his face changed once again into a scowl. "Then he appeared out of the shadows, and before I could even blink he attacked me," he said as the Hokage's eyes widened.

"I don't know how I was able to dodge… something inside me just screamed at me to jump out of the way," said Naruto trying to hint his prisoner.

_Ah! That must have been the fox trying warn Naruto… _the Hokage thought as he leaned forward in anticipation.

Naruto momentarily stopped as he grinned to himself, while keeping up his pained expression.

"He just stood there looking surprised, then he asked for my name as a creepy grin spread through his face," he remembered with a shudder.

"Right after I told him, the bastard dashed forward and punched me right in between the ribcage," he said as he involuntary brought a hand to his stomach. "I think I remember him saying…'Kukuku, You are quite the interesting test subject, I bet you'll make a fantastic replacement!', I didn't understand what that meant at the time…but I didn't want to find out…before I knew it, I began feeling something inside me change…I was being surrounded by some sort of red layer of chakra," he said as the old man's eyes widened even more, he had almost dropped his pipe.

"You didn't mention this when you told me in the field," Kakashi said, partly confused and suspicious at the new addition to the story.

"Well duh, you had a genin with you, now didn't you? I thought it was law not to tell anyone who wasn't involved in the incident about the fox," said Naruto catching the attention of the Hokage.

_That's new…the two previous jinchurikis for the fox never displayed this ability Naruto speaks of…_he thought as he signaled Naruto to continue. _I wonder how he knew it was the fox's power…_Sarutobi mused with interest.

"As the layer of chakra enveloped me, I could feel power spreading to every inch of my body, then I heard it again…something inside me told me to run, and I didn't question it, I was too worried about surviving not to," Naruto said remembering how it felt to wield the fox's cloak, or as the fox liked to call it, the Demonic Scarlet Cloak. "I know now that it was probably the fox, warning me to run away," he said as he paused to catch his breath.

"I began running at speeds faster than I had ever experienced before. I ran and ran for hours, but no matter how much I sped away, the bastard snake was never far behind," he remembered with a shudder. The hebi-teme had scared the shit out of him, especially since Orochimaru had put up a shit eating grin while chasing him…the entire time…it still gave him the creeps. "After hours of running and seemingly no real distance put between us, I decided to test just how powerful the chakra layer made me."

"You tried fighting Orochimaru?" Hiruzen asked as he raised a brow.

"That was the plan," Naruto said as he nodded. "Since running away wouldn't help I thought my best option would be to wound him and then run away again."

"That was a very foolish move," Hiruzen said a little disappointed, as he shook his head. "There should have been information about the legendary Sannin of Konoha in your textbooks, mentioning the appearance and status of the rogue nin Orochimaru,"

"I never really went to history class, so I didn't know who it was," said Naruto with some hidden anger, which didn't go unnoticed. "A good shinobi only needs speed, power, and an array of jutsu at his disposal," said Naruto, using his own logic.

"Correction," said the Hokage, now in his element. "A good shinobi should be well-balanced in all aspects. History is a great way for you to avoid making the same mistakes that your predecessors did," he said with well deserved wisdom. "It was your lack of knowledge that probably made you lose against Orochimaru."

Naruto froze for a second as the old man's last words replayed in his head. _History is way for me to avoid making the same mistakes my predecessors did?_

Pure rage began brewing deep within him. How dare this old geezer tell him that! If knowledge was so damn important, then why the hell did he make everyone keep quiet about him being the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi? Were his jinchuriki predecessors actually loved in the village? He doubted it, the old man should have known from the very beginning that he would be treated like filth! But did the geezer do anything about it? No! He left him at the mercy of people who despised him, while he sat on his throne doing absolutely nothing!

Despite his growing righteous hatred, Naruto pushed it all down. He wouldn't risk his mission failing because of a wrong move at such a critical point. "You're right," he said back emotionlessly. A bit too emotionlessly. "However, that's what I decided was best at the time."

"I'm guessing this was when you got captured." the Hokage questioned.

"Yes, it was," Naruto retorted in a 'as a matter of fact' tone.

"Naruto-kun, show respect, you're talking to the Hokage," Kakashi, who wasn't liking where the conversation was going, said.

_Is Hokage-sama knowingly provoking him? _Kakashi thought as he looked at Hiruzen.

Naruto turned to Kakashi and stared at him for a moment. _What a kiss ass, _he thought as he inclined his head a little to the Hokage, just enough to appear as if he was sorry.

"Gomen… please excuse my rude behavior Hokage-sama, the memories of that Hebi-teme make my blood boil." muttered Naruto as he tried to convince them.

Sarutobi acknowledged his apology and signaled for him to continue.

"The battle didn't last long, he sent a snake after me, which coiled around my throat and cut any oxygen from entering my lungs…" he said as his voice dried. "I was exhausted and didn't have any fight left in me anymore so I just remember blacking out." he said as he let out sigh.

"So, after all this time, the scroll is still in that spot?" The Hokage asked as Naruto nodded.

"Hai, the scroll should still be inside the trunk of that tree, unless someone else managed to spot it and decided to take it." Naruto commented tiredly like he wanted to stop talking.

Hiruzen simply stood and made his way to a cabinet.

He produced a key from his robes and opened the lowest part of the cabinet, took a scroll from inside, and brought it back to his desk. He pushed his belongings away and opened the scroll to reveal a map that depicted all the territory in the land of fire.

"Would you be able to locate exactly where you left it from viewing this map?" he asked as he stretched the map.

Naruto studied the map. He needed to remember the location if he was to succeed in his trial of getting Konoha to trust him. He placed his right index finger on the place that illustrated the Hokage monument, and began searching for the body of water where he had met Orochimaru. There were only 3 great lakes behind the Hokage monument, but only one which best resembled the terrain he chose to 'abandon' the scroll on. Naruto placed his left index finger on the lake, which was roughly on the border. The Hokage grabbed a pen, dipped it in ink, and then drew a perimeter on the possible location of the scroll.

"Do you remember going straight into the lake?" asked Hiruzen, hoping they could decrease the searching area.

"No, I don't remember, it was around 2 years ago," Naruto replied a bit indignantly as the corner of his lip unnoticeably rose. They were falling perfectly into his plan.

"Ho-Hokage-sama… this area is…" stuttered Kakashi as the sudden realization struck him.

"Hai… this is area is the location of the Bandit Guild." The Hokage sighed out in a grave tone.

"Bandit Guild? What is that?" asked Naruto as innocently as he could, trying his best not to laugh. He nearly failed when Kakashi spoke up again.

"The Bandit Guild is a gang where most rogue ninja, mercenaries, and bandits meet," said Kakashi as he stood from his seat. "That's were all escaped or on the run criminals head to eventually. Assassins, murderers, rapists, bombers, failed revolutionaries…you name it, whatever criminal you can possibly imagine always go to the guild for refuge." Kakashi finished, placing his hand against his uncovered eye.

"That's right… you couldn't have picked a worse spot to leave the scroll Naruto…" The Hokage grumbled as he cast a look of suspicion upon the boy.

_Oh crap, was it too obvious?_ Naruto thought as he broke into a cold sweat. He needed to think of something…quick.

"K-Kami, it's that bad?" he asked a bit panicked, as the Hokage hummed and turned his attention from Naruto back to the scroll.

"We can't fault you for something you didn't know about. It is quite the coincidence however, though perhaps…it makes sense that you may have met Orochimaru around there," observed the Hokage as a light bulb went off in Naruto's head.

"Probably, I-I mean, what are the chances of me meeting a crazy dangerous rogue ninja like him out of nowhere?" Naruto replied, trying to reason with the old man. Trying not to sound a bit relieved that he wasn't up shits creek.

The Hokage nodded solemnly, as did Kakashi.

_T-That was too close… Dammit Naruto, next time make it look less suspicious!_ he thought to himself as he sank into his chair before laughing internally.

_Ha, not like the leaf will ever get another shot after I'm done with it. _

"This is quite troublesome…" said the Hokage, using the words of his council advisor."We can't simply send a squad of our best ninja, it'll cast too much suspicion on the village, and it would alert enemy ninja that something big is happening…" The Hokage mused as he crossed his arms. "Our best hope of pulling this off would be to send a stealth squad with sufficient enough skill to avoid the bandits and what few dangerous rouge ninja they have." He stated as he sat back down in his large chair.

There was a sudden knock that made the three shinobi turn towards the door.

"Hokage-sama, sorry to interrupt, but Kakashi-san's squad is here. I had them fill the request sheet and sign in, would you like to see them now?" Kyoko the secretary asked as a light bulb went off on the Hokage's head this time.

"Yes, please have them come in once they're ready." The Hokage called as he heard Kyoko walk away. He smiled and turned his head to Kakashi.

"How would your team feel about their first official B-ranked mission?" he asked Kakashi, who simply sighed. He had a hunch the Hokage would be using his team... after all, for the past 2 years he had taught his team the art of assassination, which used the principles of stealth.

"Sasuke and Ibuki would be really happy to hear that," He said as he chewed lightly on his lip. "Are you sure it's a good idea though Hokage-sama? They _are_ still genin and we'll be going into very dangerous territory." he said as he remembered their last high ranked mission. "The last time I was barely able to save them from Zabuza of the Hidden Mist, and it was only because of Gato's interference that we all managed to get away alive, and even then it was a near thing that could have easily gone the other way."

"I'm well aware of that Kakashi," Hiruzen stated as he fixed his hat. "But the chances of you meeting another ninja who is at Zabuza's level are low, the seven swordsman of the mist are no legends for nothing, and their last generation was their strongest by far. Besides you must remember that this is a stealth mission, the focus should be on staying alive and hidden long enough to get your target, not to engage in combat."

_Everything is all going according to plan…_Naruto thought as a shiver went down his spine. _It's almost a bit creepy how it's all going without a hit-_

"Besides, I'm planning on sending Naruto-kun with you," said the Hokage, as Naruto broke from his thoughts, spinning his head so he faced the old man.

"You're going to send 'me' with them?" asked Naruto incredulously. _Well…there goes a perfect plan…_

"Yes, I think you would be able to help them out especially if you what you said about being able to use the Kage Bunshin is true," said the Hokage, who grinned at Naruto's reaction.

"You're going to send a 'rogue ninja' as Kakashi and Sasuke-teme put it, on the first mission out of the village?" he asked, still not believing his ears.

"I am. After all, you're not going to just run out on the village that just saved your life now are you?" the Hokage asked, his tone of voice betraying nothing.

…_That cunning old bastard…he just turned the tables on me…_

"I haven't finished my story…and I just got out of the hospital." Naruto tried, bringing out whatever excuses he could think of, but the Hokage would have none of them.

"I'm sure we can wait, our top priority is to get that important scroll back to the village," He said as he lit his pipe once again. "And like I said before, this is a stealth mission, if my memory doesn't betray me, you were pretty good using stealth Naruto," he said as he inhaled the contents of the pipe into his lungs.

_Oh crap…this isn't good…_

Just as Naruto thought that, the doors to the office opened, revealing the 3 genin he had met earlier.

"Ah Team 7 just in time." The Hokage announced as he brought out a mission scroll, and began writing in it.

"I am temporarily adding Naruto-kun to your squad Kakashi," he said as he wrote down the members of the departing team. "Team 7, I am assigning to you an B-ranked mission to recover the scroll of sealing. You are not to face any enemy you come across if you can help it, your main goal should be simply getting in and out alive and undetected." Hiruzen instructed, just as Ibuki let out a huge squeal.

"B-ranked mission! Yes! I was waiting for this jiji!" Ibuki shouted hugging Hinata tightly. The shy girl could only smile softly at her friend's reaction.

Sasuke simply smirked. It was about time for him to get a real challenge, he needed to see how much he improved since that fateful encounter with Zabuza and his little crony.

Hinata simply hoped she wouldn't get in the way of her comrades.

Naruto stared at everyone as if they were a bit nuts. They wanted to go on this mission? Genin?

_Fuck…we are so~ screwed…_

_

* * *

_

Cliffie!

I haven't felt this good about writing a chapter in a while. I think I did an amazing job.

Don't hate me =P… much

I don't know when I'll be able to have another chapter… so… enjoy your cliffie. School just started… so I'll try to see what I can do about the next one.

Laters guys, hope you enjoyed it.

_Also, a big thanks to my beta Suna no Ken, who fixed a lot of the grammar mistakes I had, added detail to the conversations, and rounded up the quality of the chapter. _

_

* * *

_

**RD's Challenge**

What the hell is Naruto so afraid of? What in the world did he do with the scroll? Can you guess what will happen next chapter? Also, as a bonus challenge, what do you think happened with Zabuza's battle? What was the outcome?

Guess!

I can't correct you or else I'll spoil ya… so do your best to figure out.

Review my subscribers! If I get 50 or so I promise to have the next chapter ready a lot sooner =P

Peace!


End file.
